Huracán de deseo
by Yumeiko02
Summary: Sakura se quedó a trabajar hasta tarde, fue ahí donde se desato un deseo entre ella y su guapísimo jefe griego Sasuke Uchiha. Prometieron que sería como si no hubiera ocurrido, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta que ese deseo, no podía dejarlo pasar por alto. SxS
1. La noche que desató el deseo

Hola, pues primero que nada estoy muy contenta de poder estar aqi de nuevo con ustedes(: puesto que ya terminé la adaptación que estaba haciendo de "Venganza Siciliana" que disfruté mucho haberla adaptado y como dije. Adaptaria muchas mas y pues les traigo este nuevo proyecto

A mí se me hizo muy buena idea y muy buena para esos que les encante lo pervertido como amí, despues les traeré otras historias que sean más calmadas, ya tengo 1 par en mente, que stoy segura que amaran, pero como yo digo. Primero termino uno para ir al siguiente;) y eso eso lo que hare ahora.

Sin más que decir, espero qe sea algo qe llame su atención

Cap. 1

La noche que desató el deseo

Sakura oyó el ruido de la puerta y levantó las manos del teclado.

No debería haber nadie allí a las diez y media de la noche. Y aquel día menos que nunca. Nerviosa, se levantó de la silla. Estaba en el único despacho iluminado de toda la planta y cualquiera podría verla desde el pasillo, mientras ella no podía ver nada.

Aunque el despacho de Sasuke Uchiha era enorme, no había ningún sitio para esconderse, ni siquiera unas gruesas cortinas de terciopelo. Y aunque ella era delgada, intentar esconderse tras las persianas de madera sería ridículo.

De hecho, su miedo era ridículo. Ella era una persona demasiado sensata como para imaginar que había entrado un ladrón.

Sakura se acercó a la puerta que conectaba el despacho de Sasuke Uchiha con el suyo. No oía nada, excepto el viendo golpeando las ventanas… entonces vio una figura oscura en el pasillo.

— ¿Oiga? ¿Oiga?

Estaba llamado a alguien a las diez y media de la noche, en una oficina que ella misma había cerrado con llave después de entrar.

— ¿Quién es?

Se preguntó entonces si le responderían las piernas en caso de que tuviera que salir corriendo. Medía un metro sesenta y la figura que se dirigía hacia ella parecía medir treinta centímetros más.

— ¿Quién crees que soy? —contestó el hombre. En ese momento se encendió la luz y Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio—. ¿Un ladrón que viene a robar las lujosas oficinas de Sasuke Uchiha?

La retórica pregunta pareció divertirle mucho porque soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke-kun? ¿No deberías estar…?

— ¿Dónde? —la interrumpió él. La risa había desaparecido abruptamente y Sakura observó que parecía borracho.

Eso la dejó perpleja. Sasuke Uchiha no bebía. O, al menos, no era su costumbre. Lo sabía porque había acudido varias recepciones en los diez meses que llevaba trabajando para él como secretaria.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué pregunta?

— ¿Dónde crees que debería estar?

Aun borracho, Sasuke Uchiha emanaba un increíble atractivo masculino. Su ropa oscura, la corbata torcida, el abrigo negro que parecía la capa de un mago, el cabello oscuro echado hacia atrás… todo ello le daba un aspecto peligroso.

—Pensé que estarías en casa… con tus parientes.

Después de todo, el funeral de su esposa había tenido lugar aquel mismo día.

—Tengo que sentarme.

Sasuke entró en su despacho y Sakura se preguntó si debía seguirlo o marcharse discretamente. La situación era bastante extraña.

Pero no tuvo elección.

—Tráeme agua, por favor. O mejor, una taza de café bien cargado.

—Agua sería mejor. Si has bebido mucho alcohol, estarás deshidratado. Tienes que beber todo lo que puedas.

—Siempre tan sensata, ¿eh? —Exclamó Sasuke, dejándose caer en el sofá—. Siempre dispuesta a dar un buen consejo.

Ella hizo una mueca. Sí, la sensata Sakura, que había conseguido llegar a secretaria del director por su eficiencia, su capacidad de trabajo y su habilidad para perder la cabeza.

La buena de Sakura, que no podía estar en la misma habitación con su jefe sin sentir mariposas en el estómago, la que solía mirarlo cuando él no se daba cuenta, como si fuera una fruta prohibida, no solo porque estaba casado sino porque jamás se fijaría en alguien tan corriente como ella.

— ¿Crees que debería estar en mi casa? —preguntó Sasuke, tumbado en el sofá, con un brazo sobre la cara.

Sí, pensó, debería estar en casa, llorando la pérdida de su esposa y soportando el pésame de sus parientes, a algunos de los cuales ni siquiera conocía.

La idea hizo que sintiera náuseas.

— ¿Alguien sabe que estás aquí? Quizá deberíamos llamar…

— ¡No! No necesito que me rescaten como si fuera un inválido.

—Puede que estén preocupados —insistió Sakura.

—Siéntate en el brazo del sofá. No voy a hacerte nada, no te preocupes.

—Si quieres estar solo, lo mejor es que me vaya…

— ¿Qué hacías aquí a estas horas? —La interrumpió Sasuke—. Son las once de la noche, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

— ¡Claro que sí! Es que me sentía un poco… inquieta. Los funerales…—Sakura no terminó la frase, incómoda—. Sé que parece un poco raro, pero…

—Son deprimentes —dijo Sasuke.

—Sé que ya te lo he dicho esta mañana, pero lo siento mucho. Quizá te ayudaría hablar de lo que ha pasado.

—Lo que ha pasado es un accidente de tráfico. Sencillamente.

Sasuke se tapó los ojos con la mano, sintiendo de nuevo una punzada de culpabilidad por no experimentar dolor alguno.

Karin era, en apariencia, todo lo que un hombre podría desear: preciosa, sensual, exótica, con la costumbre de mover su larga melena oscura y sonreír de una forma que volvería loco a cualquier hombre.

Y durante un tiempo estuvo enamorado de ella. Tanto como para casarse, confiando en que fuera para toda la vida.

Pero no duró. Podía decir sin equivocarse que en los dos años de matrimonio solo hubo cuatro meses de felicidad y después… el largo proceso de enfrentarse con lo inevitable.

—Has bebido mucho, ¿verdad?

—Lo suficiente como para olvidar.

—Era muy guapa —dijo Sakura—. Imagino que estas dos semanas han debido ser una pesadilla para ti.

—No imagines —replicó Sasuke, abruptamente. Su voz lo relajaba, era como una cascada de agua. Y, por un momento, estuvo a punto de confesarle que aquello no era una pesadilla para él.

La pesadilla era recordar los meses de peleas con su esposa, sus acusaciones de no ser suficientemente hombre como para satisfacerla porque su única amante era el trabajo. Cada acusación los alejaba más y más y cuando empezó a salir por las noches, a dormir fuera de casa, Sasuke solo sintió indiferencia.

Pero aguantó la situación, incapaz de pedir el divorcio. Cuando su padre lo llamó desde Grecia para decirle que su mujer había tenido un accidente de tráfico en la estrecha carretera que iba Atenas a la finca familiar, Sasuke pensó que debería sentirse culpable por no haberle prestado más atención a Karin, por haber dejado que se fuera de Londres para divertirse en otro país.

Pero no sentía remordimiento alguno. Además, el accidente había destapado una sórdida historia de adulterio que él sospechaba desde hacía tiempo. Karin y su amante murieron juntos.

Se preguntó entonces qué pensaría su seria y eficiente secretaria si le contara todo eso. Pero Sakura no era una mujer de mundo, todo lo contrario.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola fijamente hasta que ella se puso colorada como una cría.

—Supongo que te has llevado un susto de muerte al verme en el pasillo —dijo, suspirando—. Me sorprende que no hayas llamado a la policía.

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo, la verdad. No esperaba verte aquí esta noche.

—El ambiente de mi casa empezaba a ahogarme. El funeral ya fue suficientemente… agotador, pero verme rodeado de dos familias griegas preguntándose por qué se la va a enterrar aquí en lugar de en su país, todos llorando, todos hablando de ella… tenía que marcharme.

Si estuviera sobrio ni siquiera le habría contado eso. De hecho, no se lo había contado a nadie. Pero Sakura estaba allí, mirándolo con tal compasión que no tuvo más remedio que decir lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Absurdo.

— ¿Por qué decidiste enterrarla aquí?

—Porque es aquí donde vivió siempre. Me pareció lo más apropiado. Después de todo, ¿no debería tener cerca de mí el recuerdo de mi querida esposa? —replicó Sasuke, sin poder disimular la ironía.

Un recordatorio constante de la vacuidad del sacramento del matrimonio y de la traición de su mujer.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que es hora de que me marche. ¿Te importa quedarte solo o quieres que llame a alguien? En momentos como este… quizá necesites compañía.

—Ya tengo compañía

Lo había dicho mirándola a los ojos y Sakura sintió un escalofrío.

Era la primera vez que la mirada como si no estuviera viendo a la eficiente y seria secretaria sino… pero era mejor no pensarlo.

Su jefe había debido mucho, estaba sufriendo lo indecible por la muerte de su esposa y, seguramente, no sabía lo que hacía. Pero no entendía por qué la mirada así.

Quizá veía el rostro de su mujer, aunque físicamente no se parecían nada. Karin era alto, voluptuosa, blanca de cabello largo y ojos rojos. Ella, en cambio, era bajita, pelirosa, con el cabello corto, ojos verdes y la tez pálida.

Pero había soñado con Sasuke tantas veces… había imaginado que la acariciaba, que la besaba. Y era patéticamente emocionante sentir que la miraba como un hombre mira a una mujer por primera vez.

—Es muy tarde, Sasuke. Tengo que irme.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Hay alguien esperándote en casa?

—Pues…

— ¿Tus padres?

—No vivo con mis padres. Mi familia vive en Cornualles. ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo, doce?

—Ah, perdón —sonrió él—. No quería insultarte.

Aquella sonrisa la derretía por dentro; era una sonrisa nueva, diferente.

—No pasa nada.

—Sigues con el vestido negro. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

—No fui a tu casa después del funeral. Lo siento, no podía soportar…

— ¿A las hordas de simpatizantes? Parece casi una obscenidad que tanta gente se reúna en un momento así, ¿verdad? Charlando, contándose sus cosas, hablando con parientes a los que hace siglos que no ven, poniendo cara de pena…

El cinismo que había en aquel comentario la sorprendió. Pero Sakura se recordó a sí misma que cada persona lidiaba con el dolor de distinta manera. No todo el mundo mostraba sus sentimientos y Sasuke Uchiha no era hombre que llorase delante de nadie. Pero eso no significaba que su dolor fuera menos profundo.

—Es un momento difícil para ti. Mira…

—No te vayas —la interrumpió él, tomándola de la mano—. Aún no.

— ¿Quieres otro vaso de agua? —Preguntó Sakura, intentando disimular el nerviosismo—. Deberías beber todo lo posible.

—Quédate. Cuéntame cosas. Dime qué hiciste al salir de la iglesia.

—Fui al supermercado. Estaba lleno de gente, así que tardé una hora y media… pero esto es muy aburrido.

—Tu voz me tranquiliza.

Sasuke estaba acariciando distraídamente su mano, haciéndola sentir escalofríos. Pero no se daba cuenta.

—Bueno, el caso es que dejé la compra de mi apartamento y después fui a cenar algo a un restaurante.

— ¿Sola?

—Sola.

—Pensé que las mujeres nunca iban solas a un restaurante. Karin no lo habría hecho jamás.

Oh, no, Karin no habría hecho eso. No le gustaba estar sola. Necesitaba público a su alrededor, sobre todo público masculino, alguien para quien mover la melena, alguien para quien inclinarse mostrando el escote.

—A mí no me molesta —dijo Sakura, un poco a la defensiva—. Pensarás que es muy triste que una mujer de veintitrés años tenga que cenar sola un viernes por la noche, pero yo no soy de las que necesitan compañía todo el tiempo.

Se le ocurrió entonces que haber sentido la necesidad de defenderse la hacía parecer un poco patética. No parecía la mujer liberada que pretendía ser.

—A mí no me parece triste.

—Debería haberme ido a casa después, pero me apetecía dar una vuelta en el coche. Y cuando pasé por delante de la oficina, se me ocurrió que podría terminar unas cosas. No sé, no estaba cansada y no me apetecía ir a casa.

—Me alegro mucho —dijo Sasuke, acariciando su brazo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo sabía. Miraba a Sakura y su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar. Era como si estuviesen en otro mundo, en otra realidad donde solo existían sus confusos pensamientos y aquella mujer. Y la quería allí, quería una persona cálida a su lado.

Llevaba una falda negra y un jersey de color Corinto. Se había fijado en ella durante el funeral, con un enorme abrigo negro que la hacía parecer más pequeña todavía. No era una belleza, pero tenía una boca perfecta; una boca que Sasuke estaba rozando con la punta del dedo en aquel momento.

Sakura lo apartó con manos temblorosas. Tenía que salir de allí con fuera.

—Mira, sé que acabas de pasar por una experiencia muy traumática, pero necesitas dormir.

—No, no es eso lo que necesito —murmuró él, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Sakura siempre vestía discretamente, con chaquetas anchas y faldas poco provocativas. Nunca antes había sentido el deseo de tocarla. Pero, claro, antes estaba casado.

Estaba casado con una idea de fidelidad, demasiado orgullo como para admitir el fracaso aun cuando supo que el barco se hundía.

Pero en aquel momento, Sasuke no podía dejar de observar cómo el jersey de color Corinto se pegaba a sus pechos. Y tampoco le pasó desapercibido que su mirada la estaba excitando.

Cuando Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, estuvo seguro del todo. ¿No se daba cuenta de que así lo excitaba más, que lo hacía querer tocar lo que ella estaba protegiendo?

¡Debía estar volviéndose loco!

— ¿Has pensado alguna vez en casarte?

Sakura lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Claro que sí. Como casi todas las mujeres, supongo. He soñado con encontrar el príncipe azul y con el final feliz.

"Cállate, cállate, márchate de aquí cuanto antes", se dijo a sí misma. Pero sus pies no la obedecían.

— ¿El final feliz? —rio Sasuke, irónico—. Si lo consigues, cuéntamelo.

Desde luego, él no había encontrado la felicidad. Ni siquiera durante el primer año.

Sakura lo observó, compasiva. El hombre seguro de sí mismo para el que llevaba meses trabajando, el millonario que podía silenciar una habitación con su mera presencia, aquel hombre tumbado en el sofá, parecía desprotegido, sin defensas.

Su cinismo era comprensible. Para él no había final feliz.

Impulsivamente, Sakura tomó su mano.

Sasuke se incorporó, cansado, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

—Parece como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

—Debes estar agotado —murmuró ella.

Y entonces hizo lo impensable. Alargó una mano y pasó los dedos por su cara.

A Sasuke nada le había parecido más dulce en toda su vida. Entonces, cerrando los ojos, empezó a besar sus dedos uno por uno. El dolor de cabeza que había empezado con el primer whisky desapareció, reemplazado por una abrumadora sensación de deseo.

La atrajo hacia él, buscando su boca ciegamente, tomando su cara entre sus manos.

—Sasuke… esto no es lo que necesitas.

Sakura intentó apartarse, o más bien, supo que debía apartarse, pero lo que llevaba meses sintiendo por él era más fuerte que el sentido común.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?, se preguntó Sasuke. ¿Qué necesitaba? ¿Solaz, diversión, olvidar? ¿Una oportunidad para volver a vivir aquellos dos años sin cometer los errores que habían endurecido su corazón?

—Necesito consuelo —dijo por fin, buscando de nuevo sus labios, el interior de su boca que sabía a miel.

Aquello era una locura, pensaba Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha no estaba en sus cabales. Parecía necesitar consuelo, pero aquello era imposible.

—Tienes que dormir. ¿Por qué no dejas que… te lleve a tu casa?

Sasuke no contestó. Tiró de ella hasta dejarla casi tumbada en el sofá y acarició el pelo.

— ¿Has tenido alguna vez el pelo largo? —murmuró, con los ojos entrecerrados—. No te puedo imaginar con el pelo largo.

—Tengo que irme.

—El pelo corto te queda bien —insistió él, metiendo la mano debajo del jersey.

Sakura intentó levantarse, pero había soñado con aquellas caricias prohibidas tantas veces…

—Como una gacela —murmuró Sasuke, acariciando sus pequeños y bien formados pechos.

Ella emitió un gemido de sorpresa cuando metió la mano por debajo del sujetador.

—No podemos hacer esto…

—Te necesito, Sakura.

—No es verdad.

—Deja que te vea.

—Sasuke…

—Quítate el jersey. Deja que te vea.

Estaba confusa, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo a ojos. Sin pensar, sin darse apenas cuenta, se quitó el jersey y quedó solo con el sujetador.

Los dos respiraban con dificultad mientras Sasuke bajaba las dos tiras de encaje. Dos pequeños senos abultados con los pezones endurecidos. Sakura estaba evidentemente excitada y él solo deseaba tomar en su boca aquellos rosados pezones…

Entonces, ávido, inclinó la cabeza y se metió uno de ellos en la boca, chupando con ansiedad. Sakura tomó su cabeza entre las manos sin decir nada, aceptando la caricia, pidiéndole más.

La erección de Sasuke era casi dolorosa y mientras seguía chupando los delicados pezones guió su mano hacia abajo, manteniéndola allí mientras intentaba bajarse la cremallera del pantalón.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Sasuke Uchiha besándola, acariciaba sus pezones… era asombroso, irreal. Pero cuando su mano rodeó la erección masculina, Sakura sintió una ola de deseo indescriptible.

Se levantó entonces, pero solo para quitarse la falda y las braguitas con manos impacientes.

Necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suyo, pero él apretó sus nalgas soplando suavemente sobre el triángulo de vello entre sus muslos.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo las piernas mientras él exploraba sus regiones más íntimas, mientras acariciaba los pliegues de su feminidad, haciéndola temblar.

Ardiendo de deseo, sujetó su cabeza con manos temblorosas y movió las caderas para acercarse más. Cuando estaba a punto de explotar, Sasuke la colocó sobre él. Sakura sintió la dura erección y la tela de sus pantalones rozando sus muslos.

Había algo muy sensual en estar completamente desnuda mientras él llevaba todavía la camisa y los pantalones. Sintió entonces una increíble sensación de poder, algo desconocido que la obligó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa para disfrutar de aquel torso de pectorales y abdominales marcados.

Él la miraba con un deseo abrasador, sujetando sus caderas para controlar el ritmo mientras clavaba la mirada en el bamboleo de sus pechos.

Si pudiera alargar aquel momento hasta la eternidad… pero no podía. Una pasión animal lo recorría como una potente droga y cuando Sakura empezó a moverse más rápido empezó a sentir que llevaba al orgasmo. No pudo controlarse más y se dejó ir, al mismo tiempo que ella, jadeando los ojos buscando aire.

Sasuke la tumbó sobre él, disfrutando de su calor, de la suavidad de su cuerpo.

Debía de estar mucho más frustrado de lo que creía, porque hacer el amor nunca le había parecido tan hermoso. Incluso entonces, exhausto, la sensación de los pechos aplastados contra su torso lo excitaba de nuevo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Tenía que dormir. Y podía hacerlo porque ya no sentía aquella rabia en su interior.

—No puedo creerlo… ¿cómo puede haber pasado esto?

El horro de la situación devolvió a Sakura a la realidad como un jarro de agua fría. No podía mirarlo a la cara. Mejor, pensó, al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados. Seguramente estaba buscando una forma de despedirla sin saltarse ninguna norma de la empresa.

Sakura se volvió para vestirse, intentando encontrar una justificación para su comportamiento.

—Me doy cuenta de que estas en una situación difícil para ti —murmuró, volviéndose cuando ya se había puesto la falda y el jersey. Pero al verlo en el sofá, medio desnudo, la realidad de la situación lo golpeó de nuevo—. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado… Por favor, no piense que te culpo en absoluto. Me culpo a mí misma y lo entenderé perfectamente si quieres que deje mi puesto el lunes.

Él no dijo nada y Sakura se acercó al sofá.

— ¿Sasuke?

Estaba dormido, profundamente dormido.

Se quedó parada un momento, atónita. Unos segundos después, suspirando, se puso el abrigo y salió del despacho.

Los dos habían actuado por impulso, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Aunque normalmente solía ser al revés. ¿No era el hombre quien solía aprovecharse de la mujer borracha?

Cuando despertase, ¿la vería como alguien que se había aprovechado de la situación?

Era un pensamiento horrible, insoportable.

Si seguir trabajando para él, le probaría que aquello solo fue un rapto de locura, que no volvería a pasar. En un momento de dolor, de furia, la había usado como terapia y ella se había dejado usar.

Solo podría recuperar el respeto por sí misma asegurándose de que aquello no volvía a pasar. Nunca.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno pues ojala que si les haya gustado y déjenme decirles, que aunque sea 1 o 2 los comentarios yo estaré contenta porque lo toman en cuenta y lo leen y eso es lo importante, subiré otra historia hasta que sea el fin de esta y así sucesivamente Les agradezco todo y muchísimas gracias por dejarme estar aqi

Nos vemos!(:


	2. ¿Hacer como que nada pasó?

Hola:B

Bueno pues, como se dan cuenta, ya subí nuevo capítulo, estoy muy contenta de qe ustedes me hayan apoyado en la historia con sus comentarios me siento satisfecha:B, ahora me pondre a escribir el 3er capítulo.

Ojala qe este capítulo les interese masXD

Sin mas qe decir, los dejo leyendo.

****

**Cap. 2  
>¿Hacer como que nada pasó?<br>**

Sasuke, que paseaba por el despacho con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, se paró delante de las ventanas para mirar al cielo gris de Londres.

Había pasado todo el fin de semana asegurando a sus parientes que estaban bien y que solo necesitaba volver al trabajo. Pero tenía que lidiar con lo que ocurrió allí el viernes por la noche.

Por supuesto, tendría que enfrentarse con Sakura. Apenas podía creer que hubiera pasado. Lo recordaba como un sueño, como algo irreal. Pero no estaba tan borracho como para no darse cuenta de que, simplemente, había perdido el control. Con su secretaria.

Y temía haberla forzado a hacer algo que, en otras circunstancias, ella habría encontrado repulsivo.

Sasuke miró, distraído, la pantalla del ordenador.

¿Qué le había contado?, se preguntó. ¿Se habría tirado encima, sin medir palabra?

Pensó entonces que quizá Sakura no iría a trabajar aquel día. Y si era así, no podría culparla.

Pero apareció.

Aunque la idea de enfrentarse con él después de lo que había pasado era aterradora, Sakura fue a trabajar el lunes por la mañana.

Solo dudó un momento al verse frente al imponente edificio. Pero, respirando profundamente, empujó las puertas giratorias.

Varios compañeros la saludaron y ella les devolvió el saludo, preguntándose si verían algo diferente, si verían en su cara el estigma de lo que había pasado.

Subió a la quinta planta, la planta ejecutiva, y antes de entrar en su despacho miró hacia el ascensor. ¿Y si salía corriendo?

Quizá Sasuke no estaría en el despacho, se dijo. Quizá no recordaría lo que ocurrió el viernes por la noche. Amnesia temporal debida a la ingesta de alcohol. Solía ocurrir.

Pero cuando entró en el despacho lo vio tras su escritorio, tan serio, tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y ella sonrió, sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Quieres un café? —preguntó, quitándose el abrigo.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar, ¿no te parece?

De modo que se acordaba. ¿De verdad había esperado que no fuera así?

—Hay tantas cosas que hacer los lunes por la mañana… ¿no sería mejor ponerse a trabajar?

—Entra y cierra la puerta, por favor. Le he dicho a Tayuya que no me pase llamadas.

Podía ver el miedo en su cara, el deseo de no hablar de ello. Y Sasuke se sintió, de nuevo, disgustado consigo mismo.

Tenía que emborracharse y caer encima de la persona más desvalida. Sakura nunca había mostrado sentirse atraída por él. Era la mujer más discreta que había conocido nunca. Aun estando casado, Sasuke era un imán para las mujeres incluyendo las mujeres casadas. Aunque el pensamiento era desagradable, habría preferido entrar en un bar y marcharse a casa con una profesional.

Cualquiera excepto aquella chica de ojos enormes que lo miraba, angustiada, desde la puerta.

—Siéntate. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó el viernes por la noche.

— ¿No sería mejor olvidarlo, Sasuke? Los dos somos adultos y esas cosas pasan…

— ¿Prefieres que lo hablemos afuera de la oficina? Hay una cafetería aquí al lado…

—No, podemos hablar aquí —lo interrumpió Sakura.

—Muy bien. Para empezar, quiero disculparme por lo que pasó. Mi comportamiento fue imperdonable.

Entonces una imagen apareció en su mente: la imagen de dos pechos pequeños, perfectos, con unos pezones rosados en contraste con la piel pálida… y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza.

—Mi única excusa es que la situación era fuera de lo normal.

—Sí, por supuesto —murmuró ella.

Había visto su expresión de disgusto y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no salir corriendo de la oficina. Sasuke estaba disculpándose, pero intuía que encontraba su comportamiento tan repelente como el suyo propio. Su comportamiento y probablemente, su cuerpo.

—Acababa de pasar por una experiencia traumática…

¿Qué le había dicho?, se preguntó entonces. ¿Le habría contado los detalles de su matrimonio? ¿Se habría puesto a llorar?

No, pensó. Él no haría eso.

—Quizá te hablé de mi vida…

—No, en absoluto. Yo… mira, entiendo que estabas muy disgustado, muy triste, y que bebiste demasiado.

De modo que no le había contado nada. Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Pero aquello solo era la punta del iceberg. Tenía que saber cómo habían terminado haciendo el amor.

—Un comportamiento poco apropiado —murmuró, tomando distraídamente la pluma.

Mejor eso que mirar a Sakura. La pobre se ponía colorada cada vez que lo hacía. Pero claro, seguramente nunca hasta entonces lo había encontrado repulsivo.

—Mira, yo creo que es mejor dejarlo estar…

— ¿Alguna vez has ahogado tus penas en alcohol? ¿Te has comportado como una idiota, sin pensar en las consecuencias?

Por supuesto, él se veía como un idiota por haber hecho el amor con ella, pensó Sakura. Y eso le dolía. Aquella conversación habría sido completamente diferente si ella fuera una belleza, una mujer sofisticada, de su mundo.

—Solo me emborraché una vez, cuando tenía dieciocho años, y tuve una resaca tan horrible que no volví a hacerlo. Pero como te decía…

—Supongo que tú nunca has tenido esa necesidad —murmuró Sasuke.

—No, creo que no.

Por supuesto, la inocencia estaba escrita en su cara. Una inocencia que él había manchado como un maníaco, como un pervertido.

Por primera vez, se preguntó cómo sería la vida de su secretaria. Nunca lo había pensado antes, pero claro, antes estaba tan involucrado en su propia pesadilla doméstica que no tenía tiempo para pensar en los demás.

— ¿Qué haces cuando no estás trabajando?

Sakura lo miró, sorprendida.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Sales mucho? ¿Vives con más gente? ¿Por eso viniste a trabajar el viernes a última hora porque no soportabas a tus compañeros de piso?

Entonces pensó que no era virgen. Y recordó sus pechos, moviéndose delante de su cara, aquel cuerpo frágil aplastándose contra su rígida erección.

—No, no vivo con nadie. De hecho, tengo mi propio piso. Está en una antigua casa victoriana convertida en apartamentos. No está en la mejor zona de Londres, pero a mí me gusta.

— ¿Y sales mucho?

—Llevo una vida social normal y corriendo, supongo.

Sería mucho más normal si no pasara el tiempo soñando con su jefe, pensó. Pero él nunca lo sabría.

— ¿Qué sueles hacer?

—Voy al cine, salgo a cenar con mis amigos…

— ¿Con hombres?

—A veces.

— ¿Y no tienes novio?

Era una pregunta demasiado personal, pero Sasuke pensó que las circunstancias lo permitían. Hacer el amor con ella había sido… muy excitante. O eso le parecía al recordarlo. Pero su apariencia, tan dulce, tan inocente, era un extraño contraste.

—No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo —contestó Sakura.

—Tienes razón. Y estoy seguro de que si lo tuvieras, nunca habrías…

No terminó la frase, pero no hacía falta.

—No, claro.

—Lo cual me lleva a algo que lleva dando vueltas en mi cabeza todo el fin de semana.

Sakura sabía lo que iba a preguntarle. Quería sabes por qué se había acostado con él. Y tenía que contestar algo que no fuera la humillante verdad: que había sido incapaz de resistir, que el amor que sentía por él era demasiado fuerte como para decirle que no. La tocó y, sencillamente, perdió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué?

Ella aparentó pensarse la respuesta durante unos segundos. Pero necesitaba más tiempo.

— ¿Por qué… qué?

—Estabas trabajando aquí tranquilamente… y entonces llegué yo. Confieso que me sorprende que no salieras corriendo.

—Yo no soy de las que salen corriendo. Además, me di cuenta enseguida de que había bebido y solo me quedé para comprobar que estabas bien.

— ¿Y?

Sasuke quería saber si la había forzado. No se creía capaz de tal cosa, pero el alcohol puede cambiar a un hombre. Y él no estaba acostumbrado a beber tanto.

—No te entiendo.

—Tengo que saber si me aproveché de ti, Sakura.

— ¿Aprovecharte?

—Deja de repetir todo lo que dijo, por favor. Saber muy bien a qué me refiero. ¿Te forcé contra tu voluntad?

—No —contestó ella.

— ¿Usé mi posición para obligarte? ¿Te dije que podrías perder tu trabajo o algo así?

—No. ¿Crees que no tengo voluntad, me crees una niña? —replicó ella, sintiéndose insultada.

—No, claro que no. Solo quiero saber lo que pasó.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Sakura, poniéndose colorada—. ¿Para qué sirve hacer un _post mortem _de lo que pasó? Yo pensaba hacer como si…

— ¿No hubiera pasado nada? ¿Esconder la cabeza en la arena, como un avestruz? Necesito hablar contigo de esto porque eres mi secretaria y porque si alguno de los dos no se siente capaz de mantener esta relación laboral, tendré que enviarte a otro departamento.

Si descubría que había hecho algo poco honorable, se vería obligado a libarse de ella. Haber hecho el amor con su secretaria no significaba nada más para Sasuke Uchiha.

—Puedo dimitir si crees que ya no puedes trabajar conmigo.

—No estoy diciendo eso…

— ¿Ah, no? Pues a mí me lo parece.

— ¿Puedes decirme, con la mano en el corazón, que podrás seguir trabajando para mí como si nada hubiera pasado?

—Sí —contestó Sakura—. Ocurrió, pero nunca debí haber ocurrido.

— ¿Quizá porque tú también lo deseabas?

La pregunta estaba tan cerca de la verdad que a Sakura se le aceleró el corazón. Pero tenía que encontrar una excusa, tenía que encontrar una explicación.

—Si quieres saberlo, lo hice… porque me diste pena.

Sasuke la miró, atónito. La idea de que hubiese querido hacer el amor con él tenía el increíble efecto de excitarlo. Pero su contestación lo dejó helado.

Sintió pena por él. Por supuesto. Era lo más lógico. Había aparecido de repente, borracho tras el funeral de su esposa… Pero aquella respuesta hirió su orgullo.

—Me comporté como una idiota. Te vi tan destrozado que… sentí compasión por ti.

—Nadie ha sentido nunca compasión por mí —replicó él, apretando los dientes.

Compasión. Esa palabra conjuraba imágenes de vulnerabilidad, de debilidad, que le parecían repugnantes. Al menos, aplicados a él.

—Quizá porque nunca antes te había pasado algo así. Estabas en un agujero negro y…

—Y lo hiciste por bondad.

—No, simplemente me pareció lo más natural en ese momento. Pero ahora veo que fue un error y quiero disculparme.

Sasuke se preguntó si habría disfrutado tanto como él. Si, aparte de la compasión, también ella habría sentido el ciego deseo que lo volvía loco.

—Sí, fue un error por parte de los dos. Y quiero que sepas que, en otras circunstancias no habría ocurrido jamás.

Sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero se sentía dolido. Había querido asegurarse de que no se aprovechó de ella para cerrar aquel capítulo pero las cosas no eran como esperaba.

Y la verdad no le gustaba en absoluto.

Sasuke se levanto y empezó a pasear por el despacho, incómodo.

—Por supuesto —murmuró ella, sin mirarlo.

—Espero que no me malinterpretes. Solo quiero decir que lo que ocurrió el viernes no volverá a pasar.

Sakura se preguntó de cuántas maneras iban a decirle que no la encontraba atractiva. Había sido solo lo más cercano en un momento de debilidad y ella, como una tonta, sucumbió ante la tentación.

—Muy bien.

Sasuke volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio y, al mirarla, le sorprendió ver lo expresivos que eran sus ojos. Unos ojos verdes de larguísimas pestañas. Sorprendentemente expresivos en comparación con su pálida piel y el cabello tan extrañamente rosado, pero a ella le quedaba tan bien.

—No eres mi tipo —dijo entonces.

Pensaba que diciéndole eso los dos se sentirían más cómodos viéndose a diario en la oficina, pero se equivocaba. Cada palabra era como una puñalada en el corazón de Sakura.

Ella lo miró. Miró aquel rostro que ya se sabía de memoria.

No, no era su tipo. Ella era una chica normal y corriente y él, un hombre impresionante.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre se sentiría atraído hacia mujeres como su difunta esposa. Mujeres guapísimas, sofisticadas, altas y elegantes.

—Y debo dejarlo claro para que podamos seguir trabajando juntos como hasta ahora.

—Me parece muy bien. Si tienes algo más que decir, hazlo —replicó ella, intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía.

Amaba a aquel hombre, aunque fuera su jefe. Pero le gustaba su trabajo y sabía que no encontraría en Londres otro puesto con un sueldo tan bueno.

—Si insistes…

—Insisto.

—Eres muy joven y no quiero que creas que… lo que pasó el viernes es solo el principio de algo —dijo Sasuke entonces—. Y tampoco quiero que pienses que eso te otorgara algún privilegio. Eres una secretaria excelente y creo que lo mejor será establecer los límites.

—En otras palabras, estás diciendo que no me desnude delante de ti a la primera de cambio —replicó Sakura, atónita.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke la imaginó quitándose la ropa, salvaje, abandonada, ofreciéndole su cuerpo para que lo inspeccionase, para que lo acariciase.

La imagen despertó un calor inusitado en su entrepierna, que tuvo que compensar con un cambio de postura.

—No he dicho eso…

—Como si lo hubieras dicho. Pero le aseguro que eso no va a pasar, "señor Uchiha".

—No hace falta que te pongas así.

—Y tampoco me consideraré con derecho a privilegio alguno solo porque hayamos cometido un error —siguió Sakura, imparable. Nunca había traspasado la línea. Ella era una eficiente secretaria, dispuesta a trabajar las horas que fueran necesarias, pero estaba furiosa. Si tenía que buscar otro trabajo, lo haría—. Y para que lo sepas, tampoco tú eres mi tipo.

— ¿Siempre te acuestas con hombres que no te gustan?

Debería haber cortado aquella conversación, pensó Sasuke, pero en lugar de hacerlo, parecía querer prolongarla. Y no sabía por qué.

—No —suspiró Sakura—. No he dicho eso. Las circunstancias, como tú mismo has dicho, eran extraordinarias. Me caes bien, te respeto, pero no eres el tipo de hombre por el que yo normalmente…

— ¿Te sientes atraída?

—Si quieres decirlo así.

Afortunadamente no era Pinocho, o su nariz estaría al otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Y qué clase de hombre te atrae?

—Mira… —empezó a decir ella, horrorizada por el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación—. No creo que debamos seguir hablando de ese asunto. Supongo que habrás tenido un fin de semana horrible y no hay razón para que empieces el lunes de la misma forma.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

—No, es cierto. Pero si de verdad quieres saberlo, me gustan los hombres cariñosos y considerados.

—Ya.

—No es que tú no lo seas, claro.

—Pero no apostarías por ello —sonrió Sasuke.

—Es posible —sonrió ella también.

Aquello empezaba a parecer una tregua. Había aclarado las cosas y podían dedicarse a trabajar. Sasuke había dicho lo que pensaba, ella también, y estaba segura de que todo quedaría entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

—Muy bien. Tenemos que escribir varias cartas —suspiró Sasuke, tomando unos papeles—. Ya he dictado tres y en esta solo tienes que cuestionar las facturas que nos han cargado. A mí me parecen excesivas…

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar el escote de su blusa. Todo en Sakura Haruno era muy tranquilo, muy apacible, pero había un fuego escondido. Él lo sabía bien.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza

No era su tipo. Eso era cierto. Su tipo eran, desde la adolescencia, las mujeres como Karin. Mujeres voluptuosas de pelo largo y cuerpos descaradamente sensuales.

Y Sakura… sí, podía imaginar que se sintiera atraída por un tipo normal, serio, agradable. Aburrido, en otras palabras.

— ¿Qué te parecía Karin? —preguntó entonces, sin pensar—. La viste varias veces. ¿Qué te parecía?

La pregunta dejó a Sakura atónita. Nunca le había gustado Karin, pero pensó que era, sencillamente, por ser la mujer de Sasuke.

—Era muy guapa.

—Olvídate del físico.

—Pues… la verdad es que nunca mantuve una conversación larga con ella.

—No te gustaba, ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —exclamó Sakura, colorada.

Claro que no le gustaba, pensó Sasuke. Karin no era el tipo de mujer que solía cautivar la amistad de otras mujeres porque ellas no habrían podido prestarle atención que requería. Karin no tenía amigas, solo amistades entre esposas de hombres ricos porque las necesitaba para su vida social.

—A mi madre nunca le gustó —dijo Sasuke entonces, como hablando consigo mismo—. Pensaba que Karin y yo no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Para ella, mi mujer era demasiado… llamativa.

—Y eso demuestra que el amor está por encima de la opinión de los demás —dijo Sakura—. Los padres pueden ser muy críticos cuando se refiere a las parejas de sus hijos.

—Estoy seguro de que tú nunca les has dado argumentos para ser críticos.

Sakura apretó los labios. No quería ni pensar que dirían sus padres si supieran lo que había pasado entre su respetable hija y su carismático jefe.

—Bueno, tengo que ponerme a trabajar.

—Sí. Creo que ya hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir.

—Eso creo yo también. Y te agradecería que… no volviéramos a hablar de ello.

—Fue un error, estoy de acuerdo.

Sasuke pulsó una tecla de su ordenador para encender la pantalla. Apenas levantó la mirada cuando Sakura salió del despacho y cerró la puerta.

CONTINUARA…

****

Bueno pues espero qe les haya gustado:) en el proximo capitulo se daran cuenta porqe sasuke pregunto tantas cosas tan persales:B

Nos vemos y espero sus comentarios, eso si, si les gusto, claro :B

Nos vemos


	3. ¿Una casualidad? ¡Claro que no!

Hola._.

VOLVI!xD Jeje, creo que ya me habia tardado O_O como 2 dias u.u yo lo tenía desde antier, pero no tuve tiempo de subirlo y ayer no estuve en mi casa, asi qe ahora solo tuve tiempo de subirlo, pero lo hago muy emocionada, porqe ustedes recibieron bien, la adaptacion y me siento contenta, porqe he estado terminando otro y ami me encanto, así que creo qe subire los capitulos diarios, para subir otra adaptacion, el apoyo qe me demuestren ustedes en comentario, sera bien recibido y muchisimas gracias:B

Sin mas qe decir, los dejo leyendo :3**  
><strong>****

**Cap. 3**

**¿Una casualidad? ¡Claro que no!**

El día había empezado peor de lo normal. Sakura perdió el tren de las siete y media y tuvo que esperar casi media hora para tomar el siguiente, que iba abarrotado de pasajeros.

Para rematar el desastre, le dolía un poco la garganta. Debía haber pillado un resfriado.

Así que no estaba de buen humor cuando por fin llegó a la oficina.

—Llegas tarde.

Sasuke había echado el sillón hacia atrás para poder estirar las piernas. Debía llevar horas en el despacho porque se había soltado la corbata y tenía la mesa llena de papeles.

—Lo siento. Perdí el tren de las siete y media y tuve que esperar el siguiente. ¿Quieres que te traiga el correo?

—No, por favor. Ven con el cuaderno.

A veces, el movimiento de su pelo corto, algún gesto, le hacían recordar lo que ocurrió ocho meses antes, cuando hicieron el amor allí, en el sofá de su despacho. Cada vez que eso ocurría se sentía desorientado, como si le faltara algo, pero no sabía qué.

— ¿Vienes o no? —la llamó, irritado.

—Ya estoy aquí —contestó Sakura, sorprendida por el tono.

—Si hoy no estás en condiciones de trabajar será mejor que te tomes el día libre y llames a Tayuya.

—Estoy bien

— ¿Hay algo nuevo sobre el asunto Hyuuga?

A pesar de que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, Sakura no podía mirarlo sin sentir emoción, anhelo… y muchos otros sentimientos prohibidos.

—Recibimos un fax ayer por la tarde. Lo dejé sobre tu escritorio.

— ¿Qué decía?

—Otro descenso de beneficios. No explica por qué. La previsión optimista de siempre sobre los próximos seis meses, pero ninguna explicación sobre las pérdidas.

— ¿Has hablado con Hyuuga personalmente?

—Lo llamé, pero no estaba en la oficina.

— ¿Dónde estaba, de fiesta?

—No lo sé —contestó Sakura, enfadada. ¿Por qué le hablaba con aquel tono autoritario?, se preguntó—. Quizá podríamos contratar un detective para que siguiera sus pasos día y noche.

Sasuke apartó la mirada. Sabía que estaba siendo innecesariamente agresivo, pero no podía evitarlo. La situación era tensa entre los dos desde aquella noche, ocho meses atrás.

Sakura había visto un lado de él escondido para los demás, lo había visto vulnerable, vencido. Y no podía soportarlo.

Debería haberla trasladado a otro departamento. Podría haberle dado un aumento de suelto para que el traslado fuera irresistible, pero cada vez que se imaginaba entrando en el despacho sin Sakura se decía a sí mismo que no podía pasar sin ella, que era la mejor secretaria de la empresa y por eso la mantenía allí.

—No te pago para que seas sarcástica —replicó tomando el fax de Hyuuga—. Esto no tiene sentido. El hotel Celeb debería nadar en dinero. Está en una isla soleada, en medio del Caribe, con una situación política estable, con vuelos diarios… ¿qué demonios está pasando?

—Yo creo que Hyuuga no juega limpio —dijo Sakura.

—Debería haber solucionado esto yo mismo en lugar de enviar Rock Lee. Voy a llamarlo por teléfono…

—Muy bien —murmuró ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Quédate, quiero dictarte una carta cuando termine.

Sakura se quedó con el cuaderno en la mano mientras Sasuke hablaba con el director financiero. Su inquietud se manifestaba en los golpecitos que daba sobre la mesa mientras hablaba. Por fin, colgó el teléfono y se echó hacia atrás en el sillón para dictarle la carta.

Componía el texto con precisión, sin necesidad de hacer revisiones. Era una de las pocas personas con suficiente claridad de pensamiento como para poder dictar sin errores.

Sakura se levantó cuando terminaron y, sin querer, Sasuke miró sus pechos, escondidos bajo el cárdigan abrochado hasta el cuello. Irritado consigo mismo, apartó la mirada.

Desde que ocurrió aquello no podía quitarse de la cabeza el recuero de sus pechos y el deseo de arrancarle el jersey y acariciarlos, tocarlos de nuevo, era insoportable. Tenía que probarse a sí mismo de una vez por todas que hacer el amor con ella no había sido tan extraordinario como pensaba. Tenía que saber que había sido una ilusión.

—Quiero que encargues un ramo de flores.

— ¿Flores? —repitió ella.

—Ya me has oído. Flores.

— ¿Qué tipos de flores?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—No sé… ¿Qué clase de flores le gustan a una mujer? ¿Rosas, violetas, orquídeas? Lo que quieras, pero que sea un ramo caro.

— ¿Las flores llevarán una nota?

Sakura sabía que hubo mujeres en la vida de Sasuke durante aquellos meses. Sasuke no había hecho ningún esfuerzo para esconder su vida amorosa, pero nunca hasta entonces la había involucrado a ella. Y eso la ponía enferma.

—Sí, pon algo así como "gracias por los buenos ratos".

— "Gracias por los buenos ratos" —repitió ella—. ¿Algo más?

— ¿Qué más se puede decir cuando termina una relación?

—Nada, supongo. ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Tienes prisa por marcharte? ¿Alguna reunión?

—No, solo mucho trabajo.

—Ah, por cierto, tengo una reunión con Rock Lee esta tarde a las seis para ver qué demonios pasa en el Hotel Celeb. Quiero que te quedes para tomar notas.

—Lo siento. No puedo.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza, perplejo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tengo planes para esta tarde.

—Pues tendrás que cancelarlos. Rock Lee se marcha mañana y no quiero solucionar el asunto de Hyuuga lo antes posible.

—Puedo pedirle a Tayuya que venga. Ella me pasará las notas mañana.

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer? —preguntó Sasuke, levantándose. Con el rabillo de ojos la vio intentando buscar una respuesta, nerviosa—. Parte del acuerdo entre mi secretaria personal y yo es que tiene que trabajar fuera de las horas normales. Por eso ganas un sueldo tan exorbitante.

—Y nunca te he defraudado, que yo sepa —replicó Sakura—. Pero he quedado con una persona. Ha conseguido entradas para un musical y no quiero dejarle colgado.

—Ah, o sea que vas al teatro con un hombre.

Lo decía como si hubiera quedado para robar un banco. ¿Pensaba que él podía acostarse con todas las mujeres que quisiera, pero ella era demasiado fea, demasiado aburrida como para encontrar novio?

Kiba podría no ser un compañero muy emocionante, pero se reían juntos y su relación era muy agradable.

—Pues sí, tengo una cita.

— ¿Y desde cuándo sales con él? ¿O sales con varios a la vez?

Sasuke sabía que estaba comportándose como un patán arrogante, que aquello no era asunto suyo y que no tenía ningún derecho de hacer esas preguntas, pero no podía evitarlo.

De hecho, debería alegrarse de que Sakura saliera con otro hombre. Si tenía novio, podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Desgraciadamente, ese pensamiento no lo aliviaba en absoluto.

—Yo no suelo salir con varios hombres a la vez.

— ¿Me estás censurando?

Sakura miró su cuaderno. ¿Cómo podía Kiba competir con aquel hombre formidable? Sin embargo, su amabilidad, su dulzura, eran lo que le gustaba de él.

—No te estoy censurando. Ya eres mayorcito para hacer lo que te dé la gana.

Pero no quería seguir hablando del tema. Suficientemente doloroso era saber que Sasuke salía con mujeres, tener que pasarle las llamadas, ver fotografías en las revistas… Estaba intentando olvidar a su difunta esposa en los brazos de una sucesión de mujeres, modelos en su mayoría.

— ¿Y cómo se llama el afortunado?

—Kiba.

— ¿Cómo lo conociste? Y no me sorprendas diciendo que fue en una discoteca.

— ¡Las discotecas no son para mí! —replicó ella, indignada.

—No, solo quería decir… bueno, da igual.

—Nos conocimos en una cena. Nos presentaron unos amigos comunes.

— ¿Y qué hace ese tal Kiba?

— ¿Qué hace?

— ¿Cómo se gana la vida? Supongo que tendrá un trabajo, ¿no?

—Es director administrativo de una gran empresa.

—Ah, contable.

Sakura apretó los dientes. Pero no pensaba morder el anzuelo.

—Bueno, el caso es que esa es la razón por la que no puedo quedarme esta tarde. Llamaré a Tayuya. ¿A qué hora quieres que venga?

—A las seis menos cuarto —contestó Sasuke—. ¿Qué obra vais a ver?

—Un musical, en el Apolo —dijo ella, levantándose—. Kiba tiene un amigo en el teatro por eso ha conseguido entradas.

—Ah, qué bien. ¿Y después iréis a cenar?

Sakura no daba crédito. ¿Por qué tanto interés? Nunca le había preguntado por su vida.

—Pues sí. Iremos a un restaurante francés de Covent Garden, el Café Benedict —contestó, antes de entrar en su despacho.

Sasuke seguía ensimismado en el trabajo cuando Sakura se despidió, a las cinco. Lo hizo a toda prisa, esperando que no insistiera en que debía quedarse a la reunión. Aunque ella sabía mucho más de la empresa que Tayuya y tenía relaciones con los clientes, estaba segura de que su compañera podría tomar notas sin ningún problema.

Aquella noche, quizá como reacción tras su charla con Sasuke, se arregló especialmente para salir con Kiba. Como no hacía frío, eligió un vestido de punto de color café que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y sandalias de tacón alto.

A Kiba pareció gustarle mucho el atuendo. Apareció en su casa con un ramo de claveles blancos y lanzó un silbido de admiración que hizo reír a Sakura.

— ¿Te ríes? Deberías haberte desmayado —bromeó Kiba.

—Lo haré dentro de un momento, en cuando ponga las flores en agua.

Era un chico muy agradable, con el que podía hablar de todo. Llevaba tres meses saliendo con él y, aunque no habían pasado de besos en el coche, estaba segura de que en la cama sería dulce y generoso.

No sería como la montaña rusa que había experimentado con Sasuke Uchiha.

El simple recuerdo la hacía temblar.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo —dijo Kiba, cuando salían del teatro—. Una obra en vivo es más emocionante que en la pantalla.

Sakura sonrió. Kiba era un chico encantador. Y un buen partido. A sus padres les gustaría con toda seguridad. Pero si conocieran a Sasuke Uchiha sacarían los ajos, se santiguarían y llamarían a un sacerdote.

—Cuando uno sale del teatro, ve la vida de una forma más alegre, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego que sí. Es tan difícil olvidarse del trabajo… —suspiró Kiba, abriendo la puerta del taxi.

—Dímelo a mí. He tenido una bronca con mi jefe porque no podía quedarme a trabajar esta tarde.

—Si quieres que hagas horas extras, debería avisarte con tiempo.

—Sasuke Uchiha solo vive para el trabajo y cree que los demás también tienen que hacerlo.

Muchas veces lo encontraba por la mañana despeinado y sin afeitar porque había dormido en el despacho. Y lo asombroso era que, al día siguiente, podía seguir funcionando como si tal cosa.

—Un adicto al trabajo —asintió Kiba—. Es lo único que les interesa. Se les olvida pasarlo bien.

Sakura disimuló una sonrisa. Si había un hombre en el mundo que lo pasara bien, ese era Sasuke. Después de un cortísimo período de luto, se había lanzado a las fiestas con absoluta determinación.

—Yo prefiero trabajar lo necesario, sin poner en peligro las oportunidades de ascenso, y pasar el tiempo disfrutando de la vida —siguió Kiba—. Como esta noche, por ejemplo.

—Me parece muy buena idea.

—Ir al teatro, cenar con una chica preciosa… ¿Dónde podría encontrar algo mejor?

—De preciosa nada, pero gracias —sonrió Sakura.

Kiba le dio un beso en los labios.

—Eres preciosa. Eso es lo que le he dicho a mi madre, que está deseando conocerte. Creo que ya oye campanas de boda.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

— ¿Campanas de boda? ¡Pero si solo llevamos saliendo unos meses saliendo!

—Se lo he dicho, pero ya sabes cómo son las madres. Tengo veintinueve años y empieza a pensar que nunca será abuela.

—Pensé que solo las mujeres se preocupaban por su reloj biológico —sonrió Sakura.

—Sí, claro, pero la verdad es que también yo prefiero ser padre a los treinta que a los sesenta. ¿Para qué vas a tener un hijo si eres demasiado viejo como para cuidar de él?

—En eso tienes razón. Bueno, háblame del famoso Café Benedict. ¿Has estado antes? Espero que no sea un pretencioso restaurante francés donde uno se pasa horas intentando descifrar la carta. No hablo francés.

—No te preocupes, yo sí. Admítelo, soy un buen partido.

—Lo admito —rio Sakura.

Poco después llegaban al restaurante, que tenía una pista de baile con una orquesta de jazz.

— ¡Es un club nocturno! Si me lo hubieras dicho, me habría puesto algo más adecuado.

— ¿Más adecuado? No sabes lo sexy que estás con ese vestido —sonrió Kiba—. Además, no es exactamente un club nocturno. Es un restaurante con música.

—Ah, estupendo, así podremos reducir calorías después de cenar.

—Si yo supiera bailar…

Mientras el camarero los llevaba hacia la mesa, Sakura se sentía contenta, relajada. Y más después de una copa de vino y el delicioso filete de lenguado con crema de champán. Kiba hablaba de teatro, le decía cosas bonitas…

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué pregunta?

—Sobre lo de que esta relación sea algo permanente.

— ¿Permanente? —Repitió Sakura—. ¡Kiba, si prácticamente acabamos de conocernos!

—Pero yo sé que he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida. Además, tú misma has reconocido que soy un buen partido.

—Y lo eres.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un…

Sakura lo miró entonces intentando ser objetiva: ojos miel, cuerpo atlético gracias a las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio, sonrisa amable. Sería un marido ideal. Siempre podría contar con él, la ayudaría con los niños, cocinarían juntos…

— ¿Es un qué?

—Es un "tengo que pensarlo". Ya me conoces, Kiba. Sabes que soy una chica muy sensata. No puedo darte una respuesta así, de repente.

— ¿Qué respuesta?

La profunda voz masculina era tan familiar que, por un momento, Sakura pensó que la había imaginado. Pero cuando volvió la cabeza se encontró con Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se había quitado el traje de chaqueta y llevaba pantalones de color negro y una camisa gris que destacaba su rostro blanco.

Y el corazón de Sakura dio varios saltos mortales.

Esa era, precisamente, la razón por la que estaba decidida a seguir saliendo con Kiba. No necesitaba aquella atracción irracional, salvaje y absurda por su jefe. No le servía de nada.

—He vendió a cenar.

—Ya, claro —murmuró Sakura, sorprendida—. Kiba, te presentó a Sasuke Uchiha, mi jefe.

Kiba sonrió, tan amable como siempre.

—Así que tú eres el lobo feroz que tiene a mi chica trabajando todo el día.

Debían tener la misma edad, pero Kiba parecía un crío al lado de Sasuke.

— ¿Eso es lo que te ha contado?

— ¿Has venido con alguien? —preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke señaló hacia el otro lado del restaurante, pero había tanta gente que no pudo ver nada.

—No estáis bailando.

—Es culpa mía —sonrió Kiba—. Sakura quería bailar, pero yo soy un negado. Si se me ocurriera pisar la pista de baile, el duelo del restaurante me echaría a patadas.

Ella sonrió, nerviosa. Primero, la sorprendente proposición de Kiba y después Sasuke Uchiha apareciendo allí, con la evidente intención de conocer al hombre con el que había quedado aquella noche.

¿Por qué si no habría dio precisamente a aquel restaurante? Quizá pensaba que le había mentido y quería pillarla, como un profesor llamando a casa del alumno díscolo para comprobar si estaba haciendo novillos.

O quizá solo sentía curiosidad por saber con qué clase de hombre salía.

—Pues es una pena, porque la música es estupenda —sonrió Sasuke, tomando su mano—. ¿Quieres bailar?

—Prefiero que no. Acabamos de cenar y me apetece… descansar un rato. Además, ¿no te echarán de menos en tu mesa?

—Seguro que pueden prescindir de mí durante unos minutos —contestó él—. Kiba, ¿te importaría prescindir de tu… novia cinco minutos? Prometo cuidar de ella y devolvértela de una pieza.

—Supongo que puedo prescindir de ella durante un ratito.

— ¡Por favor! ¿Queréis dejar de decir bobadas? Soy yo quien decide si quiere bailar o no —exclamó Sakura.

—Venga, cariño. Quieres bailar y yo soy un desastre. Podemos seguir hablando después —dijo Kiba.

Aquello era increíble. Estaba entre su jefe, que esperaba una respuesta, y Kiba que esperaba otra… que ella no estaba dispuesta a darle.

Al final aceptó la mano de Sasuke. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Al menos, la orquesta estaba tocando una pieza no demasiado lenta. Bailaría una cancion y después volvería a la mesa. Y esperaba que para entonces a Kiba se le hubiera olvidado el asunto.

Con eso en mente, Sakura dejó que Sasuke la llevase a la pista de baile.

CONTINUARA…

****

Espero que les haya gustado, mañana o pasado subo la conti, depende de lo rápido qe escriba y lo hare ahora:B Bueno, nos vemos y GRACIAS por el apoyo

se despide

Dulce:)


	4. Pensamientos Ocultos

Hola, pues me tarde ahora un pokito, pero aqi les dejo la conti, el cap. 5 ya lo tengo, asi qe si qieren conti, pues espero qe me dejen uno qe otro comentario, para apoyar a la historia:P

Pero me alegro de las lecturas, de veras qe si:B

Sin mas qe decir los dejo leyendo**  
><strong>****

**Cap. 4**

**Pensamientos ocultos**.

El roce de su mano mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile la hizo sentir un escalofrío. Sakura miró a Kiba por encima del hombro, para recordarse a sí misma que él era su cita y el tipo de hombre con el que debía salir.

—No pasa nada, Sakura.

La promesa de un baile rápido se evaporó cuando llegaron a la pista y la orquesta empezó a tocar una cancion lenta. Mientras la tomaba por la cintura, Sakura respiró el aroma de su colonia masculina.

— ¿Has venido a espiarme?

—Sí —contestó él tranquilamente.

No pensaba esconderlo. Durante la reunión sobre las cuentas del Hotel Celeb no había podido dejar de pensar en su secretaria y en lo que haría con su misteriosa cita.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

—Por curiosidad —contestó Sasuke—. Quería conocerlo y sabía que si te hubiera pedido que fueras con él a alguno de los eventos sociales de la empresa te habrías negado.

—Esto es increíble.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero la curiosidad ha podido conmigo.

— ¿Y porque sentías curiosidad? ¿Creías que me había inventado la cita?

—No. ¿Por qué iba a pensar eso?

—Porque yo no voy por ahí hablando de mi vida privada —replicó Sakura.

En lugar de contestar, Sasuke la apretó con más fuerza. Aquello era indecente, pensó Sakura. Y, a pesar de ello, sentirse apretada contra su torso la excitaba sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—No, es verdad. Tú nunca hablas de tu vida privada.

Sasuke había tenido que soportar un matrimonio sin amor, en el que se daba por satisfecho cuando hacía el amor. Karin y él siguieron manteniendo relaciones sexuales esporádicas, pero sin afecto, sin emoción. Durante los últimos seis meses, no lo hicieron en absoluto. Él había enterrado su deseo en el trabajo, siempre pensando que debía divorciarse… y no esperaba que el destino hiciera el trabajo por él.

Desde entonces se lanzó a una vorágine de mujeres sofisticadas que le daban satisfacción física, pero nada más.

Aunque, la mayoría de las veces el sexo ni siquiera era satisfactorio. Lo saciaba temporalmente, pero lo dejaba con la amarga sensación de que le faltaba algo, de que siempre le había faltado algo.

Solo una vez hacer el amor lo había saciado por completo. Con la mujer que tenía en brazos. ¿O era solo una ilusión?

No lo sabía. Solo sabía que cuando Sakura le dijo que tenía una cita se vio obligado a seguirla.

— ¿Y tu curiosidad ha sido satisfecha?

—Mi curiosidad solo será satisfecha cuando descubra qué es lo que ves en él.

—Con todo respeto, eso no es asunto tuyo.

—No es cierto. Y no pienses que vas a engañarme. Te he visto demasiadas veces en la oficina como para no conocer tus trucos. Conozco tu _modus operandi._

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Sasuke estaba disfrutando de la conversación. La pieza terminó y empezó otra, pero ella no dio que la soltase.

Estaban muy juntos, apretados el uno contra el otro. Sakura podía sentir a través del fino vestido de punto los músculos del cuerpo masculino como si no llevase nada.

—Tu vida es el trabajo, Sasuke. Te conozco bastante bien.

— ¿Alguna cosa más? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Estaba coqueteando descaradamente. Habría deseado besarle en el cuello, pero con Kiba delante no le pareció adecuado.

—Eres ambicioso y despiadado cuando te parece necesario.

— ¿Despiadado?

—Eso es.

— ¿No dices nada bueno?

— ¿Por ejemplo? —preguntó Sakura inocentemente. Sentía su aliento en el cuello y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

—También soy trabajador, ambicioso e inteligente.

—Eso es cierto.

—Ah, pero no has dicho "buena persona".

—Porque no lo eres.

Sakura miró a Kiba, al otro lado del restaurante. Kiba era buena persona.

— ¿Y sexy?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te parezco sexy?

Quería averiguar si lo que pasó aquella noche era producto de su imaginación. Tenía que averiguarlo. Además, Sakura lo conocía bien. Ella sabía que no quería compromisos de ninguna clase. Al contrario que las mujeres con las que solía salir, que parecían aceptar eso para después intentar convencerlo.

—Tengo que volver con Kiba —dijo Sakura entonces.

— ¿Por qué? Kiba sabe cuidarse solito. No creo que vaya a sufrir un ataque de nervios.

—Tengo que volver con él. Ah, por cierto, ¿Qué tal la reunión? ¿Has conseguido hablar con Hyuuga?

— ¿Qué le has dicho a Kiba sobre mí? —insistió Sasuke, que se negaba a cambiar de conversación.

—No le he dicho nada.

— ¿No? Entonces, ¿Por qué me ha llamado "el lobo feroz"?

—Le dije que querías que trabajase esta noche. Eso es todo.

— ¿A qué dijiste que se dedicaba?

—Es contable —contestó Sakura.

Sabía perfectamente que no lo había olvidado. Sasuke Uchiha nunca olvidaba nada.

—Ah, es verdad —murmuró él, apretando su cintura.

Quería estar con Sakura, pero antes tenía que encargarse de algunos "detalles". Y uno de esos detalles estaba esperándolo en la mesa. Se le ocurrió entonces que podría presentarle a Kiba. La idea lo hizo sonreír. No, Sora se lo comería con patatas.

La había conocido en una fiesta y era la primera vez que salían juntos. Pero como no estaban solos, Sora no esperaría nada más que una cena. Y si la dejaba en la puerta de su casa no podría quejarse.

No se le ocurrió ni por un momento que Sakura lo rechazase.

—Supongo que Kiba entenderá que a veces trabajes hasta muy tarde.

—Kiba intenta que el trabajo no interfiera en su vida. Le va muy bien en la empresa, pero no está obsesionado.

—Admirable —dijo Sasuke.

—Sí, yo también lo creo. Y ahora tengo que volver con él, lo siento. ¿Con quién has venido?

—Con un par de amigos. Por cierto, sé que interrumpí una conversación interesante cuando me acerqué a la mesa. ¿De qué hablalais?

—De nada.

—Estabas diciéndole a Kiba que tú eras demasiado sensata para algo.

Sakura se soltó entonces y Sasuke le puso una mano en la espalda para conducirla a la mesa. Intentaba recordarla desnuda, pero no podía. Solo podía recordar que después de hacer el amor se sintió… completo. Los detalles había sido olvidados y el reto de descubrir si la memoria no lo engañaba hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

—Bueno, nos veremos mañana. Gracias por el baile —se despidió Sakura.

Pero él no tenía prisa por marcharse. Sora estaría charlando con su primo Sai, pensó. Llevaba dos horas bebiendo y seguramente ni siquiera habría notado su ausencia.

—Me has hecho un favor —dijo Kiba, levantándose—. La pobre Sakura habría tenido que sufrir mis pisotones. ¿Quieres tomar una copa con nosotros?

Sasuke miró por encima del hombro, preguntándose si era sensato quedarse. Pero quería saber algo más sobre aquel hombre, descubrir qué veía Sakura en él. Y, sobre todo, quería comprobar si había competencia.

Después de haber tomado una decisión, nada lo apartaría de su objetivo. Además, en el amor y en la guerra todo estaba permitido, se dijo.

Sakura siguió la dirección de su mirada e inmediatamente vio a una guapísima morena con una copa en la mano. De modo que esa era su amiga…

No pudo evitar una punzada de celos, pero no permitió que eso le amargase la noche.

—Me temo que "el señor Uchiha" no puede quedarse, Kiba. Sus amigos estás esperándolo.

—Una pena. Encantado de conocerte. Y espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en una celebración.

¿Una celebración? ¿Para celebrar qué?, se preguntó Sasuke.

—Cuida de Sakura y asegúrate de que mañana esté en forma para trabajar. No quiero resacas.

—No suelo tenerlas —replicó ella.

No, eso era cierto. Sakura nunca debía demasiado, así que las resacas no eran un problema para ella.

Pero cuando Sasuke miró su reloj a la mañana siguiente que quizá había subestimado a su secretaria. Eran casi la nueve y no había aparecido. Y cuando se fue del restaurante estaba perfectamente bien. Lo sabía porque la había observado desde su mesa.

Tayuya le dijo que estaba al otro lado del hilo cuando estaba a punto de llamarla al móvil.

—Lo siento. Hoy no puedo ir a la oficina.

— ¿Por qué?

Era la primera vez que ocurría, pero Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para parecer amable.

—Me siento fatal. Creo que tengo gripe.

—Pues anoche estabas bien.

—Y me sentía bien. Ha sido esta mañana…

—No puedes levantarte de la cama, ¿no?

—Eso es.

—Pues hay un par de cosas importantes en el despacho…

—Lo siento. Mañana iré a trabajar, hoy es imposible.

¿Cómo podía enterarse de lo que quería saber?, se preguntó Sasuke. ¿Estaba enferma de verdad o una loca noche de pasión con el tal Kiba la había dejado demasiado exhausta como para ir a trabajar? Solo había una forma de saberlo.

Seguramente seguía en la cama con Kiba compartiendo sonrisitas de complicidad porque iban a pasarse todo el día haciendo el amor. Sasuke tuvo que apretar los dientes…

—Descansa. Y llámame si mañana tampoco puedes venir a la oficina.

En lugar de llamar a una de las secretarias, Sasuke se levantó y fue al departamento de personal para pedir la información que necesitaba: la dirección de Sakura.

Le resultó fácil encontrar el apartamento, aunque estaba a las afueras de Londres y a esas horas el tráfico era horrible.

Si Sakura se había tomado una día libre para esquiar con su amante, quería pillarla in fraganti. Sin darle oportunidad a Kiba de escapar por la puerta trasera.

Pero tuvo que anunciar su llegada, porque el apartamento de Sakura estaba en el tercer piso de una antigua casa victoriana.

—Soy Sasuke.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Abre la puerta, Sakura. Solo te molestaré un momento.

El portal se abrió y Sasuke subió los escalones de dos en dos. Ella lo esperaba en la puerta de su apartamento, envuelta en un albornoz de color azul claro.

¿Por qué no estaba vestida? Eran casi las once de la mañana.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —repitió Sakura, perpleja.

—Archivos —dijo él, mostrándole unas carpetas que llevaba en la mano.

— ¿Y no podían esperar hasta mañana?

—Puede que mañana sigas enferma. ¿No me invitas a entrar?

—Lo siento, pero no me encuentro bien.

—Y quizá mañana te encuentres peor. Necesito que revises estos archivos para ver si falta algo. Solo puedes hacerlo tú, no puedo pedírselo a otra secretaria porque no sabría de qué se trata. Además, si estás enferma, te iría bien tener a alguien cerca… para que te atienda.

— ¿Atenderme?

—Para hacerte un té y esas cosas —contestó Sasuke.

—Sakura vaciló. Lo último que necesitaba era a Sasuke Uchiha en su casa. Pero no estaba de humor para seguir discutiendo en el rellano.

—Me quedo con los archivos.

—Es que tengo que explicarte un par de cosas…

—De acuerdo, entra —suspiró ella.

Sasuke miró alrededor. El cuarto de baño estaba a la izquierda, la cocina a la derecha y salón al fondo. La puertecita que había en el salón debía dar al dormitorio.

—Es muy pequeño, ¿no?

Sakura levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Voy a hacer café.

Él la siguió sin decir nada. La puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada. ¿A propósito?

—No, deja, lo haré yo. Tú estás enferma y debes descansar.

—Pero nos aves dónde están las cosas.

—No creo que necesite un mapa para encontrarlas —sonrió Sasuke—. El que diseñó este apartamento no podría haberlo hecho más diminuto.

—Pues a mí me encanta.

— ¿No puedes pagar algo más grande con el dinero que ganas?

Sakura lo miró, atónita.

—Estoy ahorrando para comprar un piso.

Por supuesto, no habría necesidad de comprar un piso si aceptaba la proposición de Kiba…

—Siéntate. No te encuentras bien —dijo Sasuke.

Se sentía culpable porque sus actos contradecían sus palabras, pero aquel era un acto desesperado.

—Voy a vestirme —dijo Sakura—. La leche está en la nevera, el café en el armario.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha entraba en su apartamento y no le gustaba nada. Era tan desconcertante como estar entre sus brazos en la pista de baile.

Tendría que librarse de él lo antes posible, pensó, mientras sacaba del armario unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Echaría un vistazo a los archivos, tomaría un par de notas y lo echaría de allí con toda la discreción posible. Estaba en su casa y no tenía ningún derecho a invadir su intimidad de esa forma.

Cuando salió del dormitorio se alarmó al verlo al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke entró en el dormitorio y miró alrededor como buscando algo. Pero allí no había nadie. Apenas había sitio para la cama, una mesilla y un armario de dos cuerpos.

—Si no te importa…

—No, claro. ¿Estás buscando algo?

—Nada, nada. Solo quería ver tu cuarto.

Tendría que ir despacio para no asustarla. La deseaba más de lo que había deseado a nadie en toda su vida y estaba decidido a conseguirla.

—Bueno, ¿empezamos a trabajar? —preguntó Sakura.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué husmeaba en su cuarto?

—El archivo de Hyuuga es el más urgente.

— ¿Están las notas sobre tu reunión de ayer?

Sakura intentaba concentrarse, aunque no le resultaba fácil en absoluto. Tenerlo allí, en su casa, sin previo aviso, la había puesto de los nervios.

Afortunadamente, no parecía estar coqueteando como en el restaurante.

Nerviosa, abrió uno de los archivos para echarle un vistazo, intentando no mirar al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado.

—Intentamos hablar con Hyuuga pero, como siempre, estaba fuera. Hablé con su ayudante y hay ciertas discrepancias. Por lo que sabemos, el negocio va sobre ruegas, así que, ¿dónde demonios está el dinero?

— ¿Crees que ha habido desfalco?

—Me temo que sí.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Conseguir prueba y despedirlo si es así.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

—Tenemos que escribir una carta. Algo que le dé a entender que me he dado cuenta de lo que pasa y no voy a parar hasta conseguir respuestas.

Sasuke estaba mirando su cuello. Con un mínimo esfuerzo podría inclinarse y besarlo. La camiseta ocultaba la curva de sus pechos, pero su imaginación podría aportar los detalles. Al recordar los pezones rosados se excitó. Tendría que pasar por su casa para darse una ducha fría antes de volver a la oficina.

—Si está robando dinero no quiero que se asuste y salga corriendo —siguió Sasuke, sin mirarla, para no complicar más las cosas—. Quiero pillarlo con las manos en la masa. Dime qué sugieres.

Sakura tenía una cara preciosa, una cara que no necesitaba maquillaje. Era transparente, muy expresiva y la comparó con las caras de otras mujeres con las que había salido durante aquellos meses. Ninguna de ellas saldría de casa sin ponerse las pinturas de guerra.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué? —repitió Sasuke, al darse cuenta de que Sakura le había preguntado algo mientras él estaba especulando.

— ¿No has oído nada de lo que he dicho? Entras aquí con un montón de archivos, a pesar de que estoy enferma… lo mínimo que podrías hacer es escucharme, ¿no te parece?

Sabía en qué estaba pensando: en la morena con la que estaba en el restaurante el día anterior. Y eso la irritaba.

—Claro que estaba escuchándote —replicó él, impaciente consigo mismo. Tenía que concentrarse.

Trabajaron en la carta y se quedó admirado a comprobar su habilidad para decirle a Hyuuga con tacto, pero con seriedad, que necesitaban respuestas urgentes.

—Los otros dos archivos son asuntos normales. Y, de hecho, no corren tanta prisa —dijo Sasuke, levantándose—. Bueno, me marchó. Pero si quieres puedo hacerte algo de comer.

—No hace falta, gracias. Kiba vendrá dentro de una hora.

— ¿Deja el trabajo para venir a verte? Entonces esto es serio.

—Pues sí —contestó Sakura—. Me ha pedido que me case con él.

CONTINUARA…

****

No se ustedes, pero yo noto a Sasuke un pokito celosito:B ustedes no?:)

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. gracias por los comentarios. escribire el cap. 6 y espero qe qieran el 5

Adiós.


	5. Hotel Celeb

Holac:

Bueno, pues les aviso qe de ahora en adelante -en la historia- habrá mucho más SASUSAKU y sinceramente y ami putno de vista:B es la mejor parte de la historia

Siento decepcionarlos, pero tengo qe decirles qe asi como Venganza Siciliana, fue corta, esta y las demas adaptaciones qe haga, tambien lo seran, aunqe creanme, sean cortas o cmo sea, te dejan mas qe satisfecha, cnmigo lo hicieron y siento qe cn ustedes tambien:)

Ahora si:P sin mas qe decir nos leemos abajo

****

Cap.5  
>Hotel "Celeb"<p>

Sasuke estaba esperándola a la mañana siguiente. De hecho, llevaba trabajando desde las seis y media de la mañana. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura.

No podía entender por qué, pero suponía que era porque ella estuvo en el momento que más necesitaba a alguien. La noche del funeral estaba hundido, furioso consigo mismo y con la vida ahogado de alcohol. Y fue Sakura quien lo consoló, Sakura quien lo hizo olvidar.

Las mujeres que la siguieron solo habían servido para recordarle el vacío de esas relaciones.

¿Era eso lo que buscaba? ¿Recordar el solaz que había encontrado en ella? ¿O simplemente se había convertido en un reto?

Daba igual.

Cuando Sakura le dijo que Kiba le había pedido que se casara con él fue como si lo golpearan el estómago.

Y Sasuke Uchiha no aceptaba la derrota tan fácilmente. ¿Qué hombre de sangre fría lo aceptaría?

Cuando estaba mirando el reloj por enésima vez oyó la puerta del despacho de Sakura.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor gracias —sonrió ella—. Pensé que tenía gripe, pero quizá solo había bebido demasiado. De ahí el dolor de cabeza. No estoy acostumbrada a beber.

—Ya, claro.

—Por cierto, ya he comprobado todos los archivos. ¿Quieres que le mande la carta a Hyuuga por fax o prefieres que le envíe por correo electrónico?

—Tráeme una taza de café. Hablaremos de Hyuuga cuando vuelvas.

Mientras esperaba, Sasuke se preguntó cuál sería su reacción a lo que iba a decirle. Sin embargo, a pesar de la proposición del tal Kiba, Sakura no llevaba anillo de pedida.

De modo que la situación debía ser la siguiente, según sus cálculos: Kiba le había propuesto matrimonio y Sakura le había contestado que tenían que pensárselo, que necesitaba tiempo. Porque no estaba convencida.

Había imaginado todo aquello el día anterior, en su casa, dándole vueltas al asunto.

—Cierra la puerta, por favor —dijo cuando ella volvió al despacho.

—Había pensado empezar a trabajar en los resúmenes del final de mes, como siempre. Aunque las chicas de administración me han dicho que tienen dos secretarias de baja y, si te parece, podría echarles una mano.

—No.

— ¿Perdona?

—Que no me parece.

—Ah. ¿Por qué?

—Porque a partir de mañana no estarás aquí para echarle la mano a nadie.

Sakura lo miró, sin entender. ¿La estaba despidiendo? ¿Qué había hecho para que la despidiese? ¿Era porque el día anterior no fue a trabajar?

Entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto significaba aquel trabajo para ella. Necesitaba estabilidad, necesitaba dinero, pero no era solo eso. Era estar con Sasuke, verlo todos los días.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me despides?

— ¿Despedirte? ¿Quién ha dicho nada de despedirte?

—Yo pensé que…

—No tengo intención de despedirte, todo lo contrario. Vendrás conmigo al Hotel Celeb. Si Hyuuga quiere evitarme le será imposible conmigo en el hotel. Y nos iremos mañana.

Ese era el plan. Tenía que salir de Londres, tenía que aclarar las cosas con Hyuuga… y tenía que hacer que Sakura se alejara de Kiba.

— ¿Mañana? Pero…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Apenas te he dado tiempo. Iremos a Barbados y, desde allí, tomaremos una avioneta. Será una jornada larga, pero espero que merezca la pena.

—Pero yo no puedo marcharme así como así, con apenas veinticuatro horas…

—Tienes el pasaporte en regla, ¿no?

—Sí, claro, pero…

—Solo será una semana. Y puedes marcharte a casa ahora mismo para hacer la maleta.

—Pero no puedo irme así como así…

— ¿Por qué no? Kiba lo entenderá, seguro. Tú me has dicho que es un hombre comprensivo.

— ¿Y la ropa? ¿Qué tiempo hace en la isla, qué debo llevarme?

—Allí hace mucho calor, así que llévate ropa ligera. Tómate un par de horas para ir de compras… y es un orden. Ya sabes: faldas, pantalones cortos, camisetas… y biquinis, claro. Además de las tres piscinas del hotel, la playa está veinte metros.

—Pero, ¿no estaremos trabajando todo el día?

—Trabajaremos, naturalmente, pero no todo el día. Y no habrá reuniones formales, de modo que no tienes que llevarte ningún traje de chaqueta.

Sasuke le dijo a qué hora se encontrarían en el aeropuerto y Sakura se fue de compras, tan sorprendida como encantada por aquella pequeña aventura. Aunque sabía que era trabajo… y le daba cierto miedo estar a solas con su jefe durante una semana sin ordenadores ni teléfonos.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento iba cargada de bolsas. Había comprado pantalones corto, camisetas, sandalias y un par de vestidos ligeros que podría llevar a cualquier reunión.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se quedó impresionad al ver la pequeña maleta.

—Muy sensata, desde luego. La mayoría de las mujeres usarían esa maleta solo para llevar los cosméticos.

Incluso con los pantalones de color caqui y una camiseta de manga corta, Sasuke Uchiha estaba impresionante. Daba una sensación de poder, de vigorosa masculinidad que casi la asustaba.

Sakura se sentía como una niña con la faldita gris y la camiseta azul. Cualquiera de sus "amiguitas" habría ido vestida de sport, pero llamando la atención, pensó. Lamentablemente, ella no podía competir.

Una azafata los acompañó a la sala VIP, donde Sasuke parecía estar como en su casa mientras ella intentaba no parecer exageradamente fuera de lugar.

—Este sitio es más silencioso que una biblioteca.

—Podemos hablar en voz baja. No querrás despertar a los muertos, ¿no? —sonrió Sasuke, señalando a un ejecutivo que dormía apoyado en su maletín.

La miraba como si la viese por primera vez. Le gustaba cómo levantaba la barbilla para hablar con él, le gustaban las pecas que tenía en la nariz…

— ¿Qué ha dicho Kiba del viaje, por cierto?

—Le ha parecido muy bien.

—Ah, claro. Solo preguntaba porque algunos hombres piensan que un anillo de pedida les da derecho de todo. Ah, pero tú no llevas anillo de pedida.

—Pues no.

— ¿Aún no te lo ha comprado?

—No. La verdad es que aún no le he dado una respuesta.

—Muy sensata, una decisión muy sensata —murmuró Sasuke—. No me gustaría que mi eficiente secretaria se casara y empezase a tener hijos.

—Oh, no. Kiba… bueno, aún no hemos hablado del asunto.

— ¿Y tú le has contado…?

— ¿Si el he contado qué?}

Sasuke levantó la ceja. ¿No sabía de qué estaba hablando?

— ¿No le has hablado sobre nosotros?

—No hay un "nosotros".

—Quería decir… ¿le has dicho que nos acostamos juntos?

— ¡Nos acostamos juntos una vez! Y no hay razón para…

— ¿Kiba es celoso?

—No.

—No, claro, si fuera celoso se habría puesto como una fiera al saber que ibas a pasar una semana en una isla tropical con tu jefe.

— ¡No voy a pasar una semana en una isla tropical con mi jefe! Lo dices como si fuera…

— ¿Cómo si fuera qué?

—Esto no son unas vacaciones, ¿no? Vamos a trabajar, a solucionar el asunto de Hyuuga.

—Claro que sí. Solo lo he preguntado para saber si Kiba tenía confianza en ti.

Pero seguramente estaba pensado en su mujer, pensó Sakura. Debía estar pensando en la confianza y el amor que había perdido en aquel terrible accidente.

Una vez en el avión, Sasuke le habló de los países que había visitado, de sus costumbres… Parecía haber visto mucho más de lo que Sakura creía.

Y ella sabía escuchar. Normalmente, Sasuke dormía en los aviones, pero su interés por lo que le estaba contando lo mantuvo despierto. Por eso recibió con sorpresa el anuncio de que podían abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad.

—El viaje se ha hecho muy corto, ¿no?

Sakura sonrió.

—No lo sé. Yo solo he ido a Italia. A mi padre no le gustaba gastar mucho dinero en viajes.

—Ah, una buena educación. Por eso eres una chica tan sensata.

—No soy sensata todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué siempre quieres provocarme?

—Porque me gusta ver cómo te pones colorada —admitió Sasuke—. Hasta las pecas de la nariz se te ponen coloradas.

—Qué malo eres.

—No te lo puedes ni imaginar —dijo él en voz baja.

Sakura apartó la mirada, nerviosa.

—En ese caso, no sé por qué no te has traído alguna chica para que te hiciera compañía.

— ¿Una chica?

—A la morena del otro día, por ejemplo.

—Ah, esa chica. Sora tiene alergia de trabajo. Además, mi primo y yo salimos con ella a cenar, eso es todo. No creo que vuelva a verla.

— ¿No me digas que tuvo la audacia de ponerse pesada?

Así era mejor, se dijo. Sasuke Uchiha salía con modelos y ella se limitaba a comentar la jugada desde fuera.

—En realidad, Sora no es mi tipo.

—Me sorprendes —dijo Sakura.

—Eso espero. Me gusta ser impredecible.

Y por eso era el hombre menos adecuado. Porque ser predecible era una cualidad esencial para vivir una vida tranquila. Algo inmensamente importante para ella.

Pero las vidas tranquilas son para la gente poco aventurera, le dijo una vocecita.

Una vocecita que ella intentó ignorar.

La primera parte del viaje había sido fácil, pero la segunda fue todo lo contrario. Aunque a Sakura le encanta estar rodeada de gente que hablaba diferentes idiomas porque eso la hacía sentirse sofisticada, cuando llegó la avioneta que los llevaría a la isla se asustó al ver lo pequeña que era.

—No te preocupes —la animó Sasuke—. No acabaremos en medio del océano, rodeados de un montón de tiburones.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Esa avioneta no parece capaz de levantar el vuelo.

—Ya verás cómo no pasa nada —sonrió él.

A su lado Sakura se sentía más tranquila y, afortunadamente, el viaje no fue tan malo como había temido.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron al hotel y no podía apreciar el paisaje, pero hasta los sonidos eran diferentes: el ruido de los grillos, el croar de las ranas, el canto de algún exótico pájaro nocturno… todo era completamente diferente a Londres.

—La arena tan fina como el polvo, ya lo verás. La playa está rodeada por un banco de coral, así que el agua es tan azul como la de una piscina.

— ¿Y prefieres vivir en Londres? —preguntó Sakura, incrédula.

—A veces hasta el paraíso cansa. Al menos a mí.

El hotel no era lo que Sakura había esperado. Pensaba que sería un edificio enorme, de varia plantas.

Lo que vio fue un edificio bajo, estilo colonial, rodeado de palmeras y flores, cuyos colores prometían ser más extravagantes a la luz del sol.

—Tiene forma de "ese" —estaba explicando Sasuke— y tiene tres piscinas. El restaurante está en un edificio aparte, rodeado de jardines. La intención era crear una sensación de hogar fuera del hogar.

—Menudo hogar —comentó ella—. Si mi casa fuera como esta no tendría que irme de vacaciones a ninguna parte.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Me alegro de que te guste.

— ¿Nos esperan? —preguntó Sakura.

—No. He pensado darle una sorpresa a Hyuuga. Así no habrá posibilidad de que, accidentalmente, desaparezca algún papel.

—Entonces…

—Entonces tú y yo estas registrados con el nombre de señor y señora Matsune y compartiremos una suite.

— ¿Qué?

—Solo era una broma —sonrió Sasuke.

Pero lo había irritado su aparente alarma ante la idea de compartir habitación.

No solo quería acostarse con ella por razones egoístas, también quería que Sakura lo desease. No solo que se sintiera atraída por él, sino que lo deseara con la misma fuerza, con la misma obsesión con la que la deseaba él.

—Muy gracioso.

—He reservado dos habitaciones a tu nombre. Por supuesto, mañana podremos dejar de fingir.

— ¿No te reconocerán? —preguntó Sakura en voz baja cuando el portero del hotel salió a tomar sus maletas.

—Lo dudo. Solo he estado aquí un par de veces en dos años, las dos veces con Karin. A este hotel viene mucha gente famosa y los empleados están entrenados para no prestar atención a las caras.

Era cierto. Cuando llegaron a recepción, nadie preció sentir curiosidad.

Sasuke se portaba como si todo aquello fuera de lo más normal, pero el lujo del hotel era tan exagerado que Sakura tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedarse boquiabierta.

Los suelos eran de madera pulida, muy brillante, y los sofás todos de un blanco inmaculado. Había figuras de madera, enormes cuadros abstractos y plantas por todas partes.

—Subiremos solos a la habitación, gracias.

— ¿Quieren que Jun les indique dónde está el restaurante? —preguntó el recepcionista. Sasuke negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, en realidad no hace falta. Solo tienen que seguir su olfato. Yumi es la mejor cocinera de la isla.

—Esto es muy tranquilo —sonrió Sakura.

—No hay demasiadas habitaciones y todas están diseñadas para garantizar la intimidad de los clientes.

Iban caminando por un corredor exterior, con tumbonas y macetas por todas partes.

—Aquí es. Tu habitación es esa.

— ¿Y la tuya?

—La de al lado —contestó Sasuke, abriendo la puerta.

Era una habitación enorme, con una terraza privada. Los suelos de madera estaban cubiertos por alfombras de alegres colores. A un lado de la habitación, un enorme sofá blanco y, al otro lado, una cama con dosel sobre la que había una mosquitera de lino. A la derecha estaban el cuarto de baño y el vestidor.

Todo aquello era como un sueño. Sakura jamás podría permitirse el lujo de pasar allí unas vacaciones y se prometió a sí misma aprovechar la oportunidad. Y, si era posible, pasaría las noches tumbada en la hamaca de la terraza.

—Es preciosa, me encanta. ¿Qué se siente al ser el duelo de todo esto?

Ese comentario claramente admirativo pedía a gritos una broma, pero Sasuke se quedó pensativo.

—No esperarás que te conteste serio, ¿no? —dijo, apoyándose en la pared.

Tan alto, tan dominante, tan atractivo. Incluso más allí, en el trópico, donde el tono aceitunado de su piel parecía darle una agresividad sexual que resultaba imposible ignorar.

—Claro que sí.

—En ese caso, te diré la verdad. Ser el duelo de este hotel es como ser el dueño de cualquier otro. Son todos de lujo, todos preciosos, y a mí solo me interesan porque dan beneficios. Me permiten invertir en Bolsa sabiendo que nunca me quedaré en la ruina —contestó Sasuke, abriendo la puerta de la terraza.

—Eso suena muy cínico.

Él se volvió para mirarla. Recortado contra la oscuridad del exterior no podía ver bien sus facciones, pero sabía que la estaba mirando a los ojos.

— ¿Tu crees?

—Deberías disfrutar siendo el dueño de un sitio como este. Cuando Karin vivía supongo que lo pasaríais muy bien…

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

—No te pongas colorada, Sakura.

—Solo era un comentario. Perdona.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Prefiero darme una ducha e irme a dormir. Creo que mañana me levantaré muy temprano e iré a dar un paseo para explorar un poco. No sé a qué hora quieres empezar a trabajar, pero…

—Explora todo lo que quieras. Vendré a buscarte alrededor de las diez.

Sasuke no tenía ningún deseo de marcharse. En absoluto. Se preguntó entonces qué llevaría bajo la falda. ¿Tendría tanto calor como él? ¿Le gustaría darse un baño en la playa, desnudos los dos?

Pero sabía que eso era imposible. Así que, conteniendo un suspiro de frustración, se despidió.

Por el momento.

Porque la tendría, la haría suya de nuevo. Y hacer el amor con él la libraría del engaño. No podía casarse con Kiba, sencillamente. Era risible.

Iba a hacer un favor.

Sasuke salió de la habitación, anticipando lo que aquella semana en la iba a depararle.

C O N T I N U A R A…

****

Espero qe les haya gustado:P

de ahora en adelante, el sasuke qe todo conocemos, se convertira en un tigre:P GRRRRR!

Ya veran porqe lo digo:BBB!

Gracias por los comentarios, de veras:)


	6. Una mañana de playa

Hola:B

Pues me tarde 2 dias en actualizar, pero antier fue por falta de tiempo y ayer-.- por culpa de la molesta de mi ermana-' en fin, aki esta la conti y el cap.7 lo subo mañana o el lunes, nose :S  
>En mi país iniciamos nuevo ciclo mañana, asi qe nose cuando podre actualizar:S pero igual lo hare cada qe pueda:) Los aamooo<p>

Sin mas qe decir nos leemos abajo

****

Cap. 6

Mañana de playa.

Sakura se despertó al oír unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Unos golpes insistentes. Estaba completamente a oscuras porque había cerrado las puertas de la terraza, incluso echó las cortinas de color terracota para que no entrase ni un resquicio de luz.

Suspirando, se levantó de su capullo de lino blanco y fue a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Qué ha sido de tus ambiciosos planes de explorar la isla?

Era Sasuke, completamente vestido, peinado y aparentemente bien despierto. Llevaba una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y un bañador de color verde. Bajo el brazo, una toalla de playa.

Sakura intentó esconderse para que no viera sus pantalones cortos con estampado de dinosaurios, pero Sasuke empujó la puerta y entró a la habitación.

Últimamente aquello de entrar en su territorio sin ser invitado parecía costumbre.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Pensé que ibas a levantarte al amanecer.

—No creo que haya amanecido aún. Y te agradecería que dejases de invadir mi espacio cuando te dé la gana.

—Pensé que ya estarías levantada. De hecho, me sorprende que sigas en tu habitación.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, irritada.

Sasuke, por el contrario, parecía absolutamente en su casa mientras abría las cortinas y las puertas de la terraza, anunciando que eran las siete menos cuarto.

—Ha amanecido hace horas —dijo, volviéndose con una sonrisa—. Y ahora es el mejor momento para darse un baño. ¿Quieres bajar conmigo?

— ¿Qué?

Supuestamente, había ido allí a trabajar, no a darse baños. Y menos con el hombre con el que no podía dejar de soñar, por muy estúpidos que fueran esos sueños.

—La playa estará desierta a esta hora.

—No puedo —contestó Sakura, deseando tener ocho manos en lugar de dos para esconder su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes alguna otra cosa que hacer?

¿Qué otros planes podría tener? ¿Llamar a alguien por teléfono? Ni siquiera podía inventar la excusa de que tenía que ir al dentista.

—Es que… acabo de despertarme. Y tardo horas en arreglarme por las mañanas.

— ¿En serio? Puedes debes levantarte a las cinco para llegar a las ocho a trabajar. Pero no me importa esperar. Fuera, por supuesto.

—Podríamos encontrarnos en el vestíbulo.

—Tonterías. Esperaré aquí mientras te duchas.

El sueño desapareció mientras buscaba el biquini negro y un pareo en la maleta. Había imaginado que irían a nadar por la tarde, después de trabajar durante horas en la sala de juntas del hotel.

Pero no había sala de juntas en aquel hotel y el trabajo no iba a ser tan extenuante como había creído.

Y tampoco estarían rodeados de gente, nada de carabinas.

Sasuke parecía haber decidido hacer de guía turístico y quería enseñarle el hotel. Quizá había reflexionado sobre el cínico comentario del día anterior.

Cuando se miró al espejo, Sakura se dio cuenta de que el biquini era demasiado pequeño. La parte de abajo iba atada con dos cordoncitos que más que tapar nada eran una tentación.

Le había parecido adecuando cuando lo metió en la maleta, pero en aquel momento le parecía un escándalo.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Sakura se puso una camisa que cubría solo la mitad de los muslos y tomó una toalla del cuarto de baño.

— ¿Has traído alguna crema para el sol? —preguntó Sasuke, cuando se dirigían a la playa.

— ¿A esta hora?

—Es sol aquí es muy fuerte a cualquier hora.

—La verdad es que me gustaría ponerme morena.

— ¿Sueles quemarte? —preguntó Sasuke, intentando no mirarla.

No quería ponerse "nervioso" porque sería imposible esconderlo con aquel bañador.

—No, en realidad suelo ponerme morena. Me quemo un poco al principio, claro.

—Ya, pues por eso necesitas crema.

Sakura empezaba a relajarse. Aquel sitio era precioso y tenían una semana para hacer lo que habían ido a hacer. No tenía prisa.

Sasuke le habló al hotel, de las reformas que fueron necesarias cuando su empresa se lo compró a una pareja que lo había mantenido durante años como propiedad privada.

— ¿Cómo pudieron marcharse de aquí? —preguntó Sakura.

—La señora Souma murió y su marido no podía soportar vivir aquí sin ella. Le pagué un buen precio, así que ahora vive en Londres con suficiente dinero en el banco como para no tener que preocuparse de nada en lo que le queda de vida.

—Huele de maravilla. Nada que ver con lo que huelo todos los días para ir a trabajar.

—Admito que Londres tiene un olor muy particular.

—Olor a polución —dijo ella.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó Sasuke cuando llegaron a la playa.

— ¡Es el agua más azul que he visto en toda mi vida! ¡Es como una piscina!

—La playa más tranquila del Caribe. Y nuestra, en este momento —sonrió Sasuke, extendiendo la toalla sobre la arena.

— ¿A qué hora…?

— ¿Empieza a levantarse la gente? Tarde —contestó él, mientras se quitaba la camisa—. A veces algún cliente se levanta temprano, pero en general la gente viene aquí a descansar y olvidarse de las prisas. Además, no hay hora límite para el desayuno. Y pueden desayunar donde quieran, incluso en la playa.

No la miraba, pero notó de reojo que Sakura estaba extendiendo la toalla lo más lejos posible de la suya.

—Qué lujo. Y, por cierto, tenías razón con lo del sol. Empieza a calentar muy pronto.

—Afortunadamente, he traído crema protectora.

Sasuke sacó un tubo del bolsillo de la camisa. No para él, porque él nunca se quemaba; la había tomado del cuarto de baño porque intuyó que a Sakura se le olvidaría.

— ¿A qué hora empezaremos a trabajar? —preguntó ella, poniéndose crema en los brazos.

¿Cómo podía pensar en el trabajo cuando estaban bajo el sol, en aquella preciosa playa de color azul turquesa?

¿Estaría también pensando en Kiba? ¿El trabajo, su novio y su aburrida vida en Londres? ¿Podría Kiba llevarla a un sitio como aquel? Nunca.

—En cuanto hayamos desayunado —contestó Sasuke, intentando disimular su irritación—. ¿Piensas dejarte la camisa puesta? No puedes ponerte crema si no te la quitas.

Sakura se preguntó si la creía una tonta. Quizá como nunca había estado en un sitio tan lujoso como aquel, pensaba que tenía que señalar lo que era obvio.

Irritada, se quitó la camisa y empezó a ponerse crema en el estómago.

Sasuke la observó con los ojos semicerrados. No podía tumbarse en la toalla porque ver cómo se movían sus pechos mientras se ponía la crema lo estaba excitando más de lo aconsejable.

Nunca había sentido nada así por una mujer. ¿Era porque el recuerdo de aquella única noche juntos lo tenía hechizado? ¿Aquella sola noche lo había atado a ella de por vida? ¿O quizá sería porque era inalcanzable, porque estaba casi prometida con otro hombre?

—Túmbate, voy a darte crema en la espalda.

—No hace falta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que el sol no te dará en la espalda?

—No…

—Túmbate, anda. O te pones crema en la espalda o te pasarás toda la semana en la cama con quemaduras de tercer grado. Una experiencia muy dolorosa, por lo que dicen. Además, las quemaduras solares pueden provocar cáncer.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero no voy a tumbarme aquí durante horas.

—Por si acaso. Es por eso por lo que en todas las habitaciones hay crema protectora. Los clientes anglosajones sueles ser olvidadizos.

Sakura se tumbó sobre la toalla, haciendo un gesto de desesperación.

—Relájate —dijo Sasuke—. Estás como una tabla. Con el sol en la cabeza y el roce de las manos del hombre en su espalda, Sakura empezó a relajarse.

—Y ahora, las piernas.

—Eso puedo hacerlo yo.

—Ya que lo estoy haciendo…

Sakura sintió la presión de sus manos en las pantorrillas, moviéndose hacia arriba lentamente. Pero cuando empezó a ponerle crema en las nalgas, se sentó de golpe.

En aquella postura, el biquini apenas podía tapar nada. Y Sasuke necesitaba darse un baño inmediatamente.

—Voy a meterme al agua. ¿Vienes?

—Dentro de un momento —contestó ella, sin mirarlo.

Debería avergonzarse de sí misma, pensó. Excitarse solo porque le pusiera crema en las piernas… pero al verlo de espaldas, tan alto, tan fuerte, tuvo que contener el aliento.

Solo cuando lo vio meterse en el agua se levantó de la toalla. No se tiró de cabeza, como él. Fue mojándose poco a poco y después se tumbó de espaldas, flotando en el agua.

No lo oyó acercarse y lanzó un grito cuando le hizo una ahogadilla. Sakura sacó la cabeza del agua y lo vio sonriente, con el pelo echado hacia atrás.

— ¿No te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el sol? —la regañó—. Lo peor es tomarlo directamente desde el agua. Podrías quedarte dormida flotando así.

— ¡No iba a quedarme dormida!

—Tenías los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Y qué?

Sakura nadó hacia la orilla y él lo hizo a su lado. El agua era tan transparente que podía ver aquellos bíceps, los musculosos antebrazos…

— ¿Por qué no nadamos hacia el banco de coral? Se pueden ver los peces sin gafas de bucear.

—No, gracias. Tengo que volver a la habitación para lavarme el pelo. Además, tenemos que trabajar.

Sakura sentía los ojos oscuros del hombre clavados en los suyos y le resultaba difícil respirar.

—Sería muy fácil quedarse aquí en la playa y olvidar a qué hemos venido.

—No lo creo —murmuró ella, nadando hacia la orilla.

— ¿No te imaginas lo suficientemente relajada como para olvidarte del trabajo?

— ¿Cómo voy a relajarme si…?

Había estado a punto de decir: "si estoy contigo".

— ¿Si qué?

—Si estoy aquí para trabajar.

Cuando salieron del agua notó que Sasuke miraba descaradamente sus pechos y, al bajar la mirada, entendió por qué. El biquini, que era mucho más pequeño de lo que le había parecido en la tienda, se pegaba a sus pechos como una segunda piel.

El minúsculo biquini negro revelaba claramente sus pezones, marcando incluso la aureola.

—No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza. He visto pezones antes.

Sakura deseó que se la tragara la tierra. Pero se puso la camisa, intentando disimular.

Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no alargar la mano y acariciar sus pechos, tocar aquellos pezones… excitado como un adolescente y enfadado consigo mismo, tuvo que taparse con la toalla.

—Muchas gracias por la información. Pero si fueras un caballero no habrías… no habrías…

— ¿No me habría quedado mirando?

No pensaba cambiar de conversación. Quería hacerle saber que, aunque estaban allí para trabajar, había una química sexual innegable entre los dos. La haría verlo hasta que olvidase Londres y, sobre todo, a Kiba.

—Eso es.

—Te pido disculpas —murmuró Sasuke—. Tienes razón. Perdóname. A veces olvido que a los ingleses no les gusta la gente que dice lo que piensa.

Sakura no contestó. Sencillamente se dio la vuelta hacia el hotel, sintiendo los ojos del hombre clavados en su espalda.

¿Porqué había hecho eso? No creía la excusa sobre las diferencias culturales. Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre sofisticado y no lo habría dicho sin intención.

El recuerdo de aquellos ojos brillantes clavados en sus pechos la quemó durante las dos horas que tardó en ducharse, lavarse el pelo y tomar el delicioso desayuno que pidió al servicio de habitaciones.

Eran casi las diez cuando bajó al vestíbulo y lo hizo decidida a cortar esos comentarios y esa incipiente familiaridad de raíz. Estaban allí para trabajar. Él era el jefe y ella, su secretaria. Nada más.

Afortunadamente, Sasuke la estaba esperando abajo con dos empleados y la misma expresión que solía tener en la oficina, de modo que no iba a ponérselo difícil.

—Nos traerán todos los informes económicos del hotel para que podamos inspeccionarlos. Y quiero que el contable esté disponible en cualquier momento. Y, sobre todo, necesito ver a Hyuuga.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Sasuke le pidió que cerrase la puerta.

El hombre atractivo y alegre de unas horas antes, el que hacía que le hirviera la sangre en las vena, había vuelvo a ser el hombre de negocios de siempre.

A la una, después de haber revisado docenas de informes, Sasuke pidió una bandeja de sándwiches y unos refrescos.

Después, quitó el aire acondicionado para abrir la terraza, aunque le informó que tendrían que volver a cerrar después de comer o el calor haría imposible el trabajo.

Sakura asintió. La brisa del mar era demasiado atractiva como para concentrarse en papeles y números. De hecho, cuando salieron a la terraza para comer, bajo aquellas enormes palmeras, se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Sasuke, estirando las piernas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A las discrepancias en las cuentas.

—Facturas aparentemente pagadas, pero sin hojas de pedido.

Los sándwiches, de ensalada tropical y pollo frío, estaba riquísimos, casi se derretían en la boca. Sakura escuchaba a Sasuke haciendo un esfuerzo para no dormirse mientras hablaba de un posible fraude.

—Espero que te hayas puesto crema en la cara.

—Y yo espero que dejes de portarte como si fueras mi padre. Ya soy suficientemente mayorcita como para cuidar de mí misma.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Por alguna extraña razón, quería protegerla. Pero era absurdo.

—No me haría ninguna gracia que tuvieras que permanecer en cama con el trabajo que tenemos —dijo bruscamente.

—No tengo intención de quedarme en cama. Y no tengo intención de quemarme como si fuera una cría.

—No te enfades…

—No estoy enfadada. Solo te estoy dejando las cosas claras —lo interrumpió ella, pasando la mano por la falda de algodón.

Le había parecido más apropiada para trabajar que unos pantalones cortos y, con aquel calor, mucho más cómoda que unos pantalones largos.

—Creo que sería mejor poner el aire acondicionado —dijo entonces, apartándose la blusa.

—Sin él nos habríamos derretido hace horas —sonrió Sasuke, como pidiendo una tregua—. Y yo diría que hace más calor que antes.

Sakura observó el cielo azul, sin una sola nube.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Llamar al contable.

Las bandejas fueron retiradas en silencio, con la rapidez de un equipo bien entrenado, y cuando Sasuke empezó a hacerle preguntas al contable, el hombre prácticamente se puso a temblar.

—El señor Hyuuga lleva gran parte de la contabilidad. Dice que, como director del hotel, es cosa suya.

Sasuke siguió interrogándolo hasta que el hombre empezó a sudar visiblemente.

Por fin, dos horas más tarde, durante las que Sakura había estado tomando notas y apuntando nombres de proveedores que sonaban muy poco reales, Sasuke se quedó mirando al contable.

— ¿Y no te parecía sospechoso no poder responder a las preguntas que se te hacían desde Londres?

—El señor Hyuuga siempre dice que todo está bien, que está en contacto permanente con usted.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Rock Lee?

—Veintidós, señor Uchiha.

— ¿Y vives con tu familia?

—Estoy casado. Tengo un hijo de un año.

— ¿Dónde vives?

—Al otro lado de la isla. Tenemos una casita… de hecho, estábamos pagando una hipoteca. Necesito este trabajo, señor Uchiha.

— ¿Cuándo vuelve Hyuuga, Rock Lee?

—No lo sé. Señor. Su familia vive en una de las otras islas, cerca de Bahamas. Por lo visto, se acerca un huracán y quería comprobar que todo estaba bien. Si hay un huracán, podría tardar uno o dos días en volver… quizá una semana.

— ¿Un huracán? No he oído nada de eso.

—Lo han dicho en la radio.

—Muy bien, Rock Lee. Eso es todo por ahora.

—Señor Uchiha… —empezó a decir el joven. Si tuviera un sombrero, Sakura estaba convencida de que lo habría convertido en una pelota—. Mi trabajo…

—Por el momento, sigues teniendo trabajo.

Sakura esperó unos segundos hasta que Rock Lee salió del despacho.

—Eso ha sido un detalle, Sasuke. Muy compasivo.

— ¿Qué podía hacer? Es un crío y, además tiene que mantener un hijo —suspiró él, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. ¿Te importa decirme…?

Pero no estaba mirándola, estaba mirando hacia la playa, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Te importa decirme por qué la gente tiene hijos cuando apenas son unos críos?

—Supongo que…

— ¡Una hipoteca, un hijo! ¡Por Dios bendito! —la interrumpió él.

—No todo el mundo tiene su vida planeada hasta el último detalle.

— ¿Cómo yo quieres decir? ¿Y si te dijera que mi mayor deseo es tener un hijo?

Lo había dicho sin pensar, como tantas veces le ocurría estando con Sakura. Y no quería hacerlo, no quería contarle su vida, no quería hablarle de sí mismo.

—No me refería a ti.

Sasuke hizo un gesto con la mano, como pidiéndole que olvidase el comentario.

—Está claro que se ha dejado manipular, pero el culpable de todo eso es Hyuuga y estoy deseando que aparezca por aquí.

—Si aparece por aquí —murmuró Sakura, mirando los papeles. Allí había trabajo para una semana, desde luego—. ¿Quieres que me ponga con esto?

—Sí, por favor. Yo voy a ver si es verdad eso del huracán. Si no es así, puede que dentro de poco estemos a bordo de una avioneta buscando al desaparecido Hyuuga por todas las islas.

CONTINUARA…

****

**Bueno, sin mas qe decir, los dejo;)**

**Nos leemos:B**

**El tigre de sasuke saldrá en el próximo capitulo;)**


	7. ¿Compartir Suite?

**:B**

**estoy contenta, por sus comeentarios y pues ya stamos en el cap.7 casi vamos por el final u.u**

**agradezco sus visitas y sus comentarios, qe me tienen sumamente contenta:B encerio:o**

**Les dije lo del tigre;) Veran un cachito aqqi y en el siguiente, TODO UN TIGRE CON CARGA AL MAXIMOc:**

**Sin más qe decir, los dejo leyendo;)**

****

**Cap. 7**

**¿Compartir Suite?**

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Sakura, nerviosa.

Se había confirmado la llegada del huracán. Mucho antes de lo previsto.

Sasuke, en ausencia del directo del hotel, había unido a todos los clientes en el vestíbulo para decirles quién era e informarles de que el huracán no azotaría la isla directamente, pero sí recibirían el impacto de una forma u otra.

—No podemos hacer nada más que esperar —murmuró él, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Lo has hecho muy bien, por cierto.

Mejor que bien, en realidad. Había hablado con los clientes aparentando tranquilidad, como si se enfrentase con un huracán todos los días.

—Gracias.

—Al menos hemos podido dormir esta noche —suspiró Sasuke, mirando su reloj—. ¿Tienes miedo? ¿O es una pregunta tonta?

—Es una pregunta tonta.

—Si los meteorólogos no se equivocan, solo tendremos fuertes vientos y mucha lluvia.

—Solo unas "ligeras inundaciones" —intentó bromear ella.

Sasuke sintió el deseo de estrecharla en sus brazos. Las mujeres que se hunden durante una crisis son un fastidio, pero no las que intentan mantener la apariencia de normalidad en una situación extraordinaria.

Y Sakura intentaba aparentar normalidad. Con aquel pantalón corto y la camiseta ancha, parecía más un chico que una chica… y lo volvía loco.

— ¿Tú tienes miedo? —preguntó ella entonces.

— ¿Parezco el tipo de hombre que tiene miedo de algo? —intentó bromear Sasuke.

—Todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo.

—Batallar contra los elementos no me asusta. Lo que sería aterrador es que alguno de los clientes sufriera un ataque de pánico. Nunca había visto a una gente más asustadiza.

—Sí, es verdad.

Sakura se sintió agradecida por estar con Sasuke en aquella situación. Sin él habría sido mucho más difícil…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había pensando en Kiba ni una sola vez desde que llegó a la isla.

Y también se dio cuenta de que, por muy agradable que fuera, por muy cómoda y pacífica que su vida pudiera ser con Kiba, tenía que dar por terminada la relación en cuanto llegase a Londres.

—Tres hombres han protestado porque iban a perderse unas reuniones de trabajo si el huracán duraba más de tres días. Como si nosotros pudiéramos controlar los fenómenos meteorológicos.

—La gente rica suele ser así de caprichosa —sonrió Sakura.

— ¿Has llamado a tu novio para decirle lo que está pasando?

Ella se puso colorada.

—No… la verdad es que todo ha sido muy rápido.

La prueba incluyente de que su relación con Kiba no iba a ninguna parte y que no era el hombre de su vida.

—Pues quizá deberías hacerlo. Puede que nos quedemos sin teléfono. A menos, claro, que no te importe demasiado.

Sakura se levantó de un salto para dirigirse al teléfono. Kiba no estaba en casa, de modo que dejó un mensaje en el contestador explicándole lo que pasaba y diciendo que no debía preocuparse.

— ¿No está en casa? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No.

— ¿A estas horas? Ah, claro, en Londres son las tres de la mañana. No estará en juerga, ¿verdad?

—A veces duerme en casa de su madre. Por lo visto, es un poco paranoica con la seguridad y Kiba duerme con ella de vez en cuando para que se quede tranquila.

—Ah, ya veo. Qué raro.

A ella no le había parecido raro cuando Kiba se lo contó. De hecho, le pareció un detalle por su parte.

—Es un buen hijo.

—Sí, ya —murmuró Sasuke, preguntándose si debía presionarla un poco más. La sombra de Kiba se había convertido en un estorbo para él—. ¿Y qué haría si os casarais? ¿Seguiría durmiendo con su madre?

Estaba desesperado por oír que no estaban hechos el uno al otro, que había cometido un error saliendo con él.

Estaba desesperado por oír que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que había cometido un error saliendo con él.

—No lo sé —contestó Sakura—. ¿No deberías salir para ver cómo está nuestro rebaño?

—Seguramente haría lo más sensato —siguió él, sin dejar que cambiase de tema.

— ¿Y qué es lo más sensato?

—Seguramente vender su apartamento y pedirte que te vayas a vivir con él a casa de su madre. Y te aconsejo que no aceptes ese regalo. Las suegras pueden ser muy difíciles, especialmente con un hijo único…

—Gracias por el consejo.

—De nada. De hecho, deberías preguntarte si casarte con un hombre tan apegado a su madre es buena idea.

Sakura podría decirle que ya había tomado una decisión sobre Kiba, pero negaba a darle esa satisfacción. Además, la ponía nerviosa su actitud condescendiente.

—Yo creo que hay una diferencia entre un hombre demasiado apegado a su madre y un hombre que sabe comportarte como un buen hijo —replicó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para dar por terminada la conversación.

Pero apenas había tocado el picaporte cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke en su brazo.

—No estoy intentando meterme en tu vida privada. Es que me siento en cierto modo responsable por ti.

— ¿Por qué?

Cuando estaba tan cerca le resultaba difícil respirar. Había pensado que saliendo con otro hombre olvidaría la estúpida atracción que sentía por su jefe, pero… el sueño había durado poco.

—Supongo que porque no eres el tipo de mujer dura y sofisticada que puede controlar...

— ¿Sus emociones, su vida amorosa?

—No he querido decir eso —suspiró Sasuke.

Sakura oía el viento golpeando las ventanas del hotel, cada vez con más fuerza.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma, muchas gracias. ¿Vamos fuera para ver qué está pasando?

Tenía que alejarse de él. Estaba demasiado cerca. Y cuando estaba demasiado cerca podía recordar cada línea de su cuerpo desnudo como lo vio aquella noche, tantos meses atrás.

Podría empujarlo, pero tenía la sospecha de que si lo tocaba no sería capaz de apartarse y su secreto quedaría al descubierto. Si lo tocaba, acabaría desabrochando los botones de su camisa para acariciar la piel dura y caliente...

—Tienes razón —dijo Sasuke, abriendo la puerta—. Si nos quedamos aquí mucho tiempo, seguramente mandarán alguien a buscarnos.

Sakura entendió entonces aquella extraña invasión en su vida privada.

Aquella noche, cuando llegó borracho a la oficina, se había forjado un lazo entre los dos. Ella lo ayudó entonces y quizá él intentaba ayudarla para devolverle el favor. Solo era eso, solo por eso mostraba interés en su vida.

Cuando volvieron al vestíbulo, todos los clientes estaban esperando, angustiados.

Enseguida se vieron rodeados de gente que hacía preguntas y Sakura se dejó llevar a una esquina por dos señoras mayores.

—El huracán se aleja, ¿verdad? -preguntó una de ellas.

Sakura miró por encima del hombro y decidió que prefería a las hermanas Akasuna No, antes que a las señoras enjoyadas que no dejaban de quejarse porque el huracán, sin ninguna consideración, les había arruinado las vacaciones.

Sasuke estaba diciéndole a todo el mundo que podían ocuparse en cerrar las contraventanas de todas las habitaciones para evitar que el viento rompiera los cristales.

— ¿Oyes eso, Maki? ¡Se ha declarado la guerra! -exclamó un anciano, con aspecto de militar.

—Es un huracán. No es lo mismo, querido.

Entonces todos se lanzaron a una discusión sobre las privaciones durante la guerra y Sakura sonrió. Mejor, al menos así estarían ocupados en algo.

Sasuke se acercó para decirle que iba a salir con algunos empleados porque tenían que clavar las contraventanas de fuera.

—Con Sakura están en buenas manos —le dijo a las hermanas Akasuna No, que no eran tan mayores como para que no les brillasen los ojitos al mirarlo.

—Claro que sí -sonrió Chiyo—. Hemos tenido suerte de que su mujer y usted estuvieran de vacaciones aquí. Menos mal que tiene tiempo para venir a comprobar el funcionamiento de sus hoteles personalmente, ¿verdad, Akane?

—Desde luego —asintió su hermana—. Además, son una pareja muy atractiva.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero vio el brillo de advertencia en los ojos de Sasuke.

—Te dejo un momento, cariño, pero no te preocupes. Volveré enseguida.

Sakura se disculpó con las dos ancianas y lo siguió hasta la puerta.

— ¿A qué juegas?

—No me parece diplomático contarle a mis clientes la razón por la que estoy aquí. Un escándalo no le haría ningún bien al hotel.

—Pero podrías haber dicho que soy tu secretaria, que has venido para...

— ¿Para qué? Si no es un viaje de negocios, ¿qué es? ¿Quieres que piensen que estamos teniendo una aventura?

— ¿Piensas que esta gente creería que...?

—Probablemente —asintió él—. Si no nos creen marido y mujer, pensarán que estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato

—Pero los empleados saben quién somos.

—Y están entrenados para no hablar de la vida privada de nadie. Sakura, las hermanas Akasuna están mirando hacia aquí, ve a hablar con ellas. Pertenecen a una generación que cree en el romance. ¿No es maravilloso en una época de sexo sin ataduras y relaciones sin compromiso?

—Tiene gracia que digas eso precisamente tú —replicó ella.

Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Sasuke inclinó la cabeza para buscar sus labios.

Y los labios de Sasuke Uchiha sabían a gloria. La apretaba con tanta fuerza que sus pechos se aplastaban contra el torso masculino.

— ¡Sasuke!

—Nos veremos más tarde, cariño.

—Pero...

— ¿Me esperarás? -sonrió él antes de alejarse, dejándola temblando como una hoja.

Sakura tuvo que sonreír cuando las hermanas Akasuna No la felicitaron por tener un marido tan guapo y tan cariñoso. ¡Si supieran la verdad!

Casi se sintió aliviada cuando un golpe de viento arrancó unos arbustos y los envió rodando hacía la playa, con la consiguiente alarma de los clientes.

Sasuke llevaba cuarenta y cinco minutos fuera. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? La verdad era que el cielo empezaba a tener un aspecto muy amenazador.

Sakura se acercó a una de las ventanas y miró el cielo, tan negro como si fuera medianoche aunque apenas eran las siete.

—Espero que tu marido esté bien, querida —le dijo Akane—. No va a pasar nada, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no.

Pero las palmeras se doblaban sobre sí mismas como si una mano gigante las empujase y los arbustos eran arrancados por la fuerza del viento.

En ese momento, un relámpago iluminó el cielo y un trueno colosal hizo retumbar el hotel.

— ¡Qué emocionante! —Exclamó Akane—. Nosotras somos viejas y necesitamos algo como esto de vez en cuando para poner emoción en nuestras vidas.

Empezó a llover poco a poco, primero unas cuantas gotas que golpeaban rítmicamente los cristales y después un chaparrón que hacía imposible ver lo que ocurría fuera.

Cuando Sakura estaba a punto de salir para buscar a Sasuke, la puerta se abrió y apareció él, empapado.

—Pobrecilla, su mujer estaba preocupada por usted -le dijo Chiyo.

— ¿De verdad, cariño?

—Es que no sabía dónde estabas.

—No podemos hacer nada más. Tendremos que sentarnos a esperar que pase la tormenta. Voy a cambiarme de ropa, ¿vienes?

—Claro que sí -exclamó Akane—. Mire cómo está la pobre, pálida como una muerta.

—Creo que debería quedarme aquí —dijo Sakura.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Sasuke, alargando la mano para acariciar su pelo-. ¿Segura?

—Segura.

—Dime, cariño, ¿dónde has puesto mis calzoncillos favoritos? Los negros con corazoncitos rojos.

—Ah, cielo, me temo que esos calzoncillos se los comió el perro antes de que saliéramos de Londres -replicó ella.

—Pues entonces tendrás que comprarme otro par -dijo Sasuke, volviéndose hacia las ancianas—. Es una romántica. Le encanta sorprenderme con regalos.

Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Entendía sus razones para que los clientes no supieran qué estaba haciendo allí, pero esas payasadas eran demasiado.

Aunque quizá estaba exagerando. En realidad, no era más que una broma. Una broma que la ponía de los nervios, desde luego. Y que le hacía desear... cosas que no debía desear.

En la distancia, el mar era una masa negra y amenazadora que parecía acercarse cada vez más al hotel. El panorama daba miedo, desde luego.

Y Sakura se sintió reconfortada cuando Sasuke volvió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Eran la viva imagen de la pareja feliz mientras miraban por la ventana, hipnotizados por el poder del viento y la lluvia.

En situaciones extremas, le contó él, el viento podía mover coches y levantar tejados, aunque esperaba que no llegase a tanto.

Comieron todos juntos en el vestíbulo porque los clientes se sentían más seguros allí que en sus habitaciones. Pero el almuerzo se hizo casi en completo silencio. Nadie tenía ganas de hablar.

Intentando animar el ambiente, Sakura sacó juegos de mesa para todo el mundo.

—Yo voy a trabajar un rato —dijo Sasuke.

—De eso nada, cielo. Tenemos que hacer grupos para jugar -sonrió Sakura, distribuyendo barajas y otros juegos—. Y tú tienes que formar grupo con Akane, con Chiyo y conmigo para jugar al Monopoly.

— ¡No me gustan los juegos de mesa!

—No seas aguafiestas.

Por supuesto, Sasuke tuvo que rendirse. La situación no estaba como para ponerse a discutir. Sobre todo, después de haberle hecho creer a todo el mundo que eran una pareja feliz.

— ¡Estos dados están contra mí! —se quejó, cuando acabó en la cárcel por enésima vez.

—Espero que seas un buen perdedor.

Aunque el viento seguía golpeando con enorme fuerza las ventanas y las puertas del hotel, Sakura había conseguido animar un poco a los clientes y hacer que olvidasen por un momento el huracán que se acercaba de forma inexorable.

Debería haber ganado el juego. Tenía los mejores hoteles, los mejores barrios... pero no pudo ser porque se fue la luz.

En medio de la confusión, Sasuke tomó su mano y anunció que todo el mundo debía retirarse a su habitación, que no debían temer nada y que los empleados los atenderían en todo lo necesario.

En realidad, era reconfortante estar con él. A su lado, parecía como si nada malo pudiera ocurrirle.

—Sakura y yo estaremos en la suite Tucán...

¿Juntos en la suite? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Espera un momento...

Sasuke le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Que cada uno tome una linterna. Nada de velas, por favor. E intenten conservar las pilas todo lo posible.

"Por si acaso tenían que utilizarlas durante un par de días, claro" "¿Y qué iba a hacer ella, encerrada en una suite, con Sasuke durante un par de días?"

Sakura tenía el corazón acelerado y, para cuando terminaron de repartir linternas, un montón de preguntas que no tenían nada que ver con el huracán.

— ¿Cómo que vamos a dormir...?

—Señor Uchiha, le agradecemos mucho que nos haya cambiado de habitación. La nuestra estaba demasiado lejos -la interrumpió Chiyo Akasuna No.

—De nada. He pensado que así se sentirían más seguras.

—Muchas gracias, señor Uchiha. Cuando la anciana se alejó, Sakura se volvió hacia él, atónita.

— ¿Qué?

—Tus cosas ya están en la suite —dijo Sasuke

—Esto es ridículo.

—No olvides que somos un matrimonio. Tenemos que permanecer unidos.

—Pero este no era el acuerdo —protestó ella.

—Y tampoco que hubiese un huracán. Así es la vida.

Después de dejar a Chiyo y Akane en la habitación, entraron en la suite y Sakura se volvió con las manos en las caderas.

—Esto es una farsa.

Pero su agresiva actitud se perdió en la oscuridad, rota solo por la limitada iluminación de la linterna.

— ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

— ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo ahora?

—En la cama, por supuesto. ¿Dónde pensabas dormir? Toma la linterna, voy a darme una ducha. Pero tendré que dejar la puerta del baño abierta.

— ¡No puedes dejarla abierta!

— ¿Y cómo voy a ver si no? ¿Qué quieres, que me rompa la cabeza?

Mientras se duchaba, Sakura colocó sus cosas en el armario y cuando él salió del baño, ataviado solo con una toalla en la cintura, se volvió, dispuesta a seguir protestando.

—Y antes de que lo preguntes, no tengo ninguna intención de dormir en el sofá. Te guste o no, vamos a compartir la cama.

—Pero...

—No queda más remedio, Sakura. Ya puedes ducharte. Para cuando salgas yo estaré bajo las sábanas, pegado al borde de la cama. No tendrás que tocarme siquiera.

Imposible, por supuesto. Era imposible estar en la cama con Sakura y no tocarla, reconoció Sasuke.

Estaba esperándola cuando salió del baño. Apenas la veía, recortada contra la oscuridad, pero la sintió meterse en la cama, a su lado.

Sakura pensó que estaba dormido. No la sorprendía. No era muy tarde, pero todos estaban agotados. Sobre todo él, que había tenido que comprobar las cocinas, la despensa, las palmeras que rodeaban el hotel para que ninguna cayera sobre el edificio... por no hablar de las relaciones públicas que tuvo que hacer con los clientes.

Debía estar exhausto.

Se metió en la cama, intentando por todos los medios no rozarlo, nerviosa. Pero diez minutos después se relajó. Por supuesto, no iba a pasar nada. Solo estaban compartiendo cama debido a las circunstancias.

El ruido de la lluvia golpeando los cristales la estaba adormeciendo... y entonces Sasuke le preguntó si estaba bien.

Sakura abrió los ojos y se volvió, sin pensar. Y entonces se tocaron.

Su rodilla rozaba el muslo del hombre. Un muslo desnudo. Y, al moverse, rozó algo que también estaba desnudo; algo duro y erecto.

CONTINUARA…

****

Pues, ya sabran qe sigue en el siguiente capitulo:B

xD

Para todo esos pervertidos:B

Bueno, nos vemos:) CHAO, mañana actualizo;)


	8. Huracán de deseo

Hola:B

xD pues como todos deceanan esperar (PERVERTIDOS COMO YO:B) AQI ESTA LO ESPERADOC:

Dios! Ya eel capitulo 8._. Ya vaamos por la recta final:P Los kieeeero demasiado y gracias por sus comentarios, me qede impresionada._. 13 comentarios. Jojoc: me siento honrrada:P okno, pero ssi me siento feliz y contentac:

AVISO: 100%SASUSAKU & L E M O N _Si no eres fan del Lemon, no pasa nada, puedes bricartelo, es tu decision si lo lees o noc:_

Sin mas qe decir, los dejo disfrutar (a los pervertidos cmo yo:B)

****

Cap. 8

Huracán de deseo

—Nunca duermo con pijama.

La deseaba. En realidad, era más que deseo, era una fuerza que crecía dentro de él, que llevaba meses creciendo.

Y todo estaba funcionando a su favor. Había pensado seducirla y los eventos parecían estar favoreciendo ese intento de seducción. La exótica isla, el calor, el repentino huracán...

Aquel bendito huracán que golpeaba las ventanas con fuerza. En una crisis, la gente suele buscar refugio en otra persona. ¿Qué había más natural que buscarse el uno al otro?

El hecho de que estuvieran compartiendo cama había sido providencial. Y, sobre todo, la estupenda excusa de no dejar aisladas a las dos ancianas.

Y Sakura lo deseaba también. Sentía la atracción que había entre ellos como una corriente eléctrica, aunque ella quisiera negarlo.

El problema era que después de montar el escenario, ya no quería seducirla. Quería, que lo sedujera ella, quería que admitiese la atracción que había entre los dos.

Pero Sakura se había apartado como si quemara.

Sería tan fácil acortar los escasos centímetros que los separaban... sería tan fácil tocarla.

— ¡Deberías haberte puesto algo!

—Sí, es verdad.

— ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

Sasuke se apoyó en un codo.

—Porque quiero hacerte el amor.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó ella, sentándose sobre la cama.

—Tú sabes que me siento atraído por ti, Sakura. No digas que no.

— ¡Hemos venido a trabajar! ¡Y eres mi jefe!

—Eso no nos detuvo hace ocho meses.

— ¡Eso fue diferente!

—Sí, es verdad. Y ahora quiero hacerte el amor sin estar borracho.

Después de decirlo, esperó un segundo para ver su reacción.

Al menos no había salido corriendo, pensó. Pero sabía que si se acercaba un centímetro más, seguramente lo haría. Aunque tuviese que dormir en el cuarto de baño.

—Lo siento, pero no puede ser.

— ¿Por qué no?

—-Porque... ¡porque yo no soy tu tipo! Ya hemos hablado de eso antes, ¿recuerdas? No soy tu tipo y la única razón por la que pasó lo que pasó es que... no había nadie más a mano.

—Me parece que subestimas tu atractivo.

Sakura lo miró, atónita.

—Además, yo tengo novio.

Pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que Sasuke había dicho. ¿La encontraba atractiva? Llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de él que oírle decir eso la hacía sentir como una tonta.

Pero lo conocía demasiado bien. Podía sentirse atraído hacia ella porque estaban en circunstancias particulares, confinados en una isla golpeada por un huracán.

Pero, lo admitiese o no, ella no era su tipo como no lo era ocho meses antes, cuando hablaron en el despacho y, supuestamente, dejaron las cosas claras.

A Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaban las chicas bajitas, de un extraño color de cabello rosado y de pecho pequeño.

Además, había visto cómo trataba a las mujeres. Después de Karin, ninguna le había durado más de una semana. Y ella no estaba hecha para un revolcón.

Por eso debía agarrarse al recuerdo de Kiba. Aunque él no fuera el hombre de su vida, este aparecería tarde o temprano.

—No es verdad, no tienes novio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que Kiba no te gusta. Olvidas que te he visto con él. Solo sois buenos amigos, aunque Kiba quiera algo más.

—Las relaciones duraderas suelen salir de una buena amistad.

—Te vas a caer de la cama si sigues escurriéndote hacia el borde. No te preocupes, Sakura, no voy a tocarte... si no quieres.

— ¡Claro que no quiero!

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¡Claro que lo estoy!

El silencio se alargó durante unos segundos. Por encima del ruido de la lluvia que golpeaba los cristales, Sakura podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Y aunque no quería, podía descifrar entre las sombras el torso masculino... desnudo.

—Entonces, si te toco el brazo con un dedo, ¿no querrás que siga hacia arriba? -murmuró Sasuke, pasando del dicho al hecho-. ¿No quieres que te acaricie el cuello?

— ¡No pienso escucharte! —exclamó Sakura, tapándose los oídos.

—Cobarde.

—No me gustan los revolcones de una noche.

—Pero nosotros ya hemos hecho eso -sonrió él-. Te has puesto un poco morena, ¿sabes? ¿Te bañarías desnuda en la playa conmigo? Me gustaría verte morena por todas partes.

Sakura no contestó y Sasuke se atrevió a acariciar suavemente su boca con un dedo. Y entonces, con un gemido de rendición, ella tomó el dedo entre sus labios.

— ¿Quieres que pare? ¿Quieres que me ponga una camiseta y unos calzoncillos y me comporte como un caballero?

—Quiero que...

— ¿Qué? ¿Dormir en el sofá? ¿En el suelo? ¿O quieres que hagamos el amor como locos?

Sakura cerró los ojos.

— ¡Sí! Sí, sí, sí. Hazme el amor, Sasuke. Quiero que...

Aquellas palabras eran como música celestial. Si le hubiera dicho que se vistiese, habría tenido que darse una ducha fría antes de poder volver a la cama.

Pero no había sido así.

Sasuke se incorporó un poco para besarla. Un beso tierno, largo...

— ¿Recuerdas la última vez que hicimos el amor?

—La última... y la primera.

—Yo creo recordar que fue maravilloso, pero no puedo estar seguro. ¿A ti también te gustó?

—Mucho —susurró ella.

Sasuke la besaba suavemente en el cuello mientras levantaba la camiseta. Pero cuando vio sus pechos desnudos no pudo controlarse y se la quitó de un tirón. Excitado, sujetó sus manos para admirarla a placer.

Sus pechos eran pequeños, pero admirablemente proporcionados. Altos, blancos, con aureolas grandes... y con solo mirarlos sentía un escalofrío de deseo.

—No te quedes mirando.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga, maestra?

—Tócame.

— ¿Así?

Sasuke empezó a acariciar sus pechos con las dos manos, masajeándolos, pasando el pulgar por los endurecidos pezones.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¡Ya sabes lo que quiero!

—Quiero que tú me des instrucciones.

— ¿Te excita? -sonrió Sakura.

—Todo lo que haces me excita. Tienes unos pechos preciosos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no...? -Sakura se puso colorada.

— ¿Quieres que te haga esto?

Sasuke empezó a besar sus pechos, a acariciarlos con la lengua, chupando ávidamente los pezones hasta que ella empezó a estremecerse de placer.

Sakura enredó los dedos en su pelo y cuando miró hacia abajo vio la cabeza oscura del hombre moviéndose sobre su pecho, chupando un pezón mientras acariciaba el otro con la mano. Era un bombardeo de sensaciones.

Sentía el loco deseo de tocarse ella misma, pero le daba vergüenza. Necesitaba que la tocase allí.

Estaba húmeda y él pareció darse cuenta porque empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo, sin dejar de besarla por todas partes, hasta llegar a las braguitas.

En lugar de quitárselas, abrió sus piernas y empezó a besarla por encima de la tela.

Era un gesto muy erótico y Sakura cerró los ojos, levantando las caderas instintivamente.

Tenía las braguitas húmedas cuando por fin se las quitó... y cuando sintió la lengua dentro de su húmeda cueva, tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar.

Sasuke le puso las manos bajo las nalgas para controlar sus movimientos, tomándose su tiempo, torturándola.

—Ahora, cielo —murmuró, cuando Sakura estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo—. Es tu turno.

Ella obedeció. Era maravilloso hacer algo que solo había soñado hacer. Acarició cada centímetro del cuerpo masculino, experimentando una tremenda sensación de poder cada vez que lo hacía temblar.

Excitada por tantas sensaciones nuevas, chupaba sus oscuros pezones mientras restregaba su cuerpo provocativamente hasta que Sasuke tuvo que apretar los dientes.

Hacer el amor fue una experiencia liberadora. La hacía sentirse como una mujer nueva, diferente.

Intentó colocarse sobre él, pero Sasuke la tumbó de espaldas.

—La próxima vez. Ahora necesito ser yo quien controle.

Cuando la penetró, cada músculo de su cuerpo pareció despertar a la vida. Se agarró a sus hombros mientras él la embestía una y otra vez, apretando los labios, jadeando.

Por fin se derramó en ella y solo entonces, cuando estaban uno en brazos del otro, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no habían usado protección.

Quizá Sasuke pensaba que estaba tomando la píldora. O quizá no viajaba con una caja de preservativos. La cuestión era que lo habían hecho sin poner barreras, ambos perdidos en aquella salvaje y repentina pasión.

—En caso de que te lo preguntes, en este momento estamos seguros.

—No te entiendo.

—Que no estoy ovulando, así que no hay ningún problema.

— ¿Eso es una invitación? -sonrió Sasuke.

— ¿Es mi imaginación o está dejando de llover?

Los dos se quedaron escuchando un momento.

—Creo que sí. Voy a echar un vistazo.

Sasuke saltó de la cama y cuando la luz de la luna iluminó su cuerpo desnudo, Sakura se levantó para ir a su lado.

—Sí, está dejando de llover -murmuró él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Menos mal.

Sakura apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, suspirando. Aquellos eran placeres robados, recuerdos que debería guardar en su memoria para los días lluviosos.

—El viento también ha amainado. Por la mañana, podremos empezar a organizarlo todo.

Cuando la miró, desnuda como él a la luz de la luna, volvió a desearla como si fuera la primera vez.

No se había equivocado. Hacer el amor con Sakura había sido tan excitante como lo recordaba. Y no había ningún vacío, no tenía el deseo de marcharse para estar solo como le ocurría con otras mujeres.

— ¿Salimos fuera?

— ¿Fuera?

—Solo a la terraza, para sentir la lluvia en la cara.

— ¿No será peligroso?

—Ya no. El viento ha amainado y mañana por la mañana tendremos sol otra vez.

—Pero...

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la terraza. El agua de la lluvia era caliente y Sakura disfrutó de la brisa fresca que olía a mar.

Le gustaba estar al aire libre desnuda. Sasuke la abrazó por detrás, apoyando la cara sobre su pelo.

—Si miras bien, podrás ver el mar. Aunque la playa estará cubierta de algas.

Mientras hablaba, acariciaba tiernamente sus pechos, maravillándose de su perfección, de que casi pareciesen hechos para él. Entonces deslizó la mano por su estómago hasta el triángulo de vello rosado y rubio entre sus piernas.

—Podemos ir a la playa cuando salga el sol —murmuró, sin detener su exploración, deslizando los dedos entre los húmedos pliegues.

Sakura debería sentir vergüenza. En realidad, nunca había hecho algo así en su vida. La lluvia, una llovizna ya prácticamente, la mojaba como el agua de la ducha y podía sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke, mojado, tras ella. Era una sensación muy erótica.

Todo a su alrededor estaba mojado, pero el huracán no parecía haber causado grandes daños.

—Este hotel está diseñado para aguantar tormentas tropicales —murmuró Sasuke—. Es muy difícil arrancar las palmeras de raíz y los muebles de fuera están cementados. ¿Te gusta esto, cariño?

—Sí —contestó Sakura, volviéndose para acariciarlo a su vez.

—Será mejor que no volvamos a la cama. Estamos empapados.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

Sasuke la tomó en brazos y ella enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Nunca había hecho el amor en aquella posición. Y jamás desnuda en una terraza, bajo la lluvia.

El era muy fuerte y la movía a placer, apoyándose en la pared y sujetando sus caderas hasta que llegaron al orgasmo casi al unísono.

Después de la ducha, Sasuke la secó con una toalla de arriba abajo y, unos minutos más tarde, se metieron de nuevo en la cama. Sakura estaba tan exhausta que se quedó dormida.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, más relajada que nunca.

Sasuke no se había equivocado. El sol asomaba en el horizonte, colándose por las persianas de la terraza... pero cuando alargó la mano para tocar el otro lado de la cama lo encontró vacío.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sola.

Muy bien, no había sido un revolcón de una sola noche. Había sido un revolcón de dos noches.

Pero se negaba a tener remordimientos. Sasuke no le había prometido nada, pero habían vivido unas horas mágicas, enternecedoras y apasionantes.

La única cuestión era: ¿cómo pretender que no había pasado nada?

No sabía qué esperar mientras bajaba al restaurante del hotel, donde suponía que se habrían reunido los clientes.

Oyó voces antes de llegar. Ningún cliente se había quedado en la cama aquel día. Desde luego, las vacaciones estaban siendo bastante moviditas.

La única persona que faltaba era Sasuke.

—Está comprobando los daños fuera del hotel, querida —le informó Chiyo.

—Ah, no lo sabía.

—Lo vi salir a las siete de la mañana con unos empleados. Es asombroso lo rápido que cambia, aquí el tiempo, ¿verdad? Ayer estábamos en medio de un huracán y ahora sale el sol.

—Maravilloso —sonrió Akane—. Una pena que en Inglaterra no tengamos un tiempo así.

—Sí, es cierto.

— ¿Has desayunado? Pareces cansada.

— ¿No has dormido bien?

—Chiyo, no te metas donde no te llaman —la regañó su hermana—. Esto del huracán es muy emocionante. Acabo de hablar con el coronel y vamos a cenar juntos esta noche. Dice que no ha podido pegar ojo, pensando que se le podía caer el hotel encima.

Cuando Sakura levantó la mirada vio a Sasuke entrando en el restaurante. Y su corazón dio un vuelco. Llevaba pantalones cortos de color caqui y un polo de color crema. Tenía un aspecto descuidadamente elegante, como siempre.

Lo llamó con la mano, sintiendo que su sofisticada actitud de _je ne regrette rien_ (_no me arrepiento_) empezaba a evaporarse.

— ¿Ha habido muchos daños?

Parecía ridículo mantener aquella conversación cuando unas horas antes habían estado haciendo el amor bajo la lluvia.

—No tantos como esperábamos —contestó él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros-. Pero para algunos de los isleños ha sido un desastre. Han perdido las cosechas. Por ahora, he establecido un plan con la cocina del hotel para que nadie se quede sin un plato de comida y me encargaré de ayudarlos económicamente para que puedan recuperarse.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! —exclamó Chiyo.

¿Era raro haberse enamorado de aquel hombre?, se preguntó Sakura, emocionada.

— ¿Podemos ayudar en algo? -preguntó Akane.

—Claro que sí. Podrían ayudar en la cocina.

— ¡Maravilloso! ¡Todo el mundo, manos a la obra!

—Creo que habrá que supervisarlos —le dijo Sasuke al oído—. Esta gente no ha pisado una cocina en toda su vida. No creo que sepan hacer un huevo frito.

—Sasuke, sobre lo de anoche...

— ¿Sí?

—Bueno, digamos que no hay necesidad de que te muestres cariñoso en público.

— ¿Y qué pensarían mis clientes si no me mostrase cariñoso en un momento como este? Acabamos de sobrevivir a una situación peligrosa.

Claro, era eso. ¿Qué pensarían sus ilustres clientes?

Todos creían que Sasuke y ella eran un matrimonio feliz. Para Sakura, el brazo que tenía sobre los hombros empezaba a ser como un peso muerto, pero no podía apartarse con tanta gente alrededor.

El espectáculo debía continuar.

—Supongo que Chiyo y Akane ya pueden volver a su habitación.

—Sí, claro. Le diré a algún empleado que se encargue de llevar sus cosas.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, yo llevaré las mías a mi habitación.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú te quedas conmigo.

— ¿Cómo?

—No pensarás que me conformo con una sola noche, ¿verdad? ¿Te conformas tú?

—Pues...

—Admítelo, tú tampoco -sonrió Sasuke—. Tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti. De hecho, me gustaría hacer el amor ahora mismo. Me gustaría tumbarte sobre una toalla, con el sonido del mar a unos metros y el sol bañando nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Y nunca había dicho nada más en serio en toda su vida.

Pensaba que acostarse con Sakura una vez más sería suficiente, pero empezaba a pensar que nunca iba a poder alejarse de ella.

Lo único que quedaba era solucionar el asunto de Kiba.

"¿Y cuando volvamos a Inglaterra?", hubiera querido preguntar Sakura. ¿Su deseo sería tan poderoso a cinco mil kilómetros de distancia? Sabía lo poco que le interesaban las mujeres con las que salía. Mujeres guapísimas. La verdad era que le gustaban durante una semana y después no quería volver a saber nada de ellas.

Porque nunca se había recuperado de la muerte de su esposa. Nadie podía competir con su recuerdo y menos ella, una mujer en la que Sasuke no había tenido nunca el menor interés.

Si seguía acostándose con él, solo sería una cuestión de tiempo. Un día vería la indiferencia reflejada en sus ojos y cuando eso ocurriera no solo lo perdería a él, perdería su trabajo. Por supuesto, no iba a seguir trabajando para un hombre con el que se había acostado.

—No creo que sea buena idea seguir haciendo esto.

Eso no era lo que Sasuke había esperado oír y sus palabras fueron como una bofetada.

—Ahora tenemos que controlar lo que hacen los clientes en la cocina. Pero esta conversación no ha terminado.

— ¿Por qué no ha terminado como tú querías?

—Qué bien me conoces, cariño.

"¿Qué significaba eso?" Sakura se lo preguntó durante todo el día, mientras ayudaba a limpiar la playa, guardaba comida en fiambreras y controlaba que los clientes tuvieran cosas que hacer para mantenerse ocupados.

Apenas vio a Sasuke. Estaba comprobando los daños y hablando por teléfono. Por lo visto, habría un barco disponible al día siguiente, pero la avioneta que solía transportar a los clientes del hotel no estaría reparada hasta unos días después.

A las seis de la tarde, Sakura pidió a los clientes que descansaran un rato y ella misma fue a la suite para darse una ducha, decidida a terminar de una vez por todas con aquella relación absurda que no iba a llevarla a ninguna parte.

Lo último que esperaba ver al salir de la ducha era a Sasuke. Estaba muy serio, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Cómo has entrado?

—Imaginé que cerrarías la puerta de la suite. Por eso me llevé la llave de la terraza.

Sakura se quedó helada.

—Eso es...

— ¿Astuto, taimado? Sí, lo admito.

—No puedo hablar contigo así. Tengo que vestirme.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes que llevar un traje de chaqueta para decirme que no quieres seguir manteniendo relaciones conmigo?

—No he traído ningún traje de chaqueta —replicó ella, intentando aparentar cierta tranquilidad.

—Me deseas y yo te deseo a ti. Es muy sencillo.

—Acostarme con mi jefe no es mi estilo, Sasuke.

—No era eso lo que pensabas anoche.

—Lo de anoche fue...

—Anoche hiciste lo que querías hacer y disfrutaste cada segundo, como yo. La vida es demasiado corta como para negarnos un placer, Sakura.

—Habla por ti mismo —replicó ella.

Sasuke alargó la mano para acariciar su cuello.

— ¿No te gusta? Sé que sí -murmuró, metiendo la mano por debajo de la toalla-. ¿Lo ves? Tienes los pezones duros.

No había planeado hacer eso, pero la atracción que sentía por ella era demasiado fuerte, demasiado salvaje. Sin decir nada más, le quitó la toalla de un tirón y Sakura quedó frente a él completamente desnuda. Entonces Sasuke bajó la mano y la puso entre sus piernas.

Y ella no pudo seguir disimulando. Rendida, levantó la cara y le ofreció sus labios.

Kiba era la seguridad, pero ya había decidido que no quería seguridad.

Y tampoco seguiría con Sasuke, pero disfrutar de aquellos días juntos merecía la pena.

Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre de su vida. A la porra la seguridad.

—Cortarás con Kiba cuando volvamos a Inglaterra.

—Cortaré con él —murmuró Sakura.

Unos días, unas semanas. Quizá estarían juntos durante unos meses.

Podría romperle el corazón, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

CONTINUARA…

****

:B! Pervertidos como yo:B nose ustedes, pero yo LO AMEE!:BBBB!  
>! YO KIERO A ESE TIGRE CARGADO AL MAAAXIMOOO:P! Pervertidaaa  Loseee:B! Disculpenme U/U

Sin mas qe decir, les doy mis mas sinceras Gracias y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo:)


	9. Soy un verdadero idiota

**!**

**C:XD Bueno pues note mucho qe a todos les gusto el leemon como ami :BBBB!**

**LOAMEc: Yo les dije qe soy pervertida, porqe pss nimodo, tengo qe admitirlo:P me gusta leerlo:B! Pro no crean qe lo eh practicado._. se ve interesante pero aun no kieroc:**

**Ummm qe mas les digo? OOO: YASE!XD Por ciertoo, en este capítulo, pasará algo qe creo qe a la mayoria no le gustará, pero es necesario para el finalc:**

**qe ya es el siguiente cap:/**

**sin mas qe decir los dejo leer:B**

****

**Cap. 9**

**Soy un verdadero idiota.**

Sakura miraba por la ventana de la cocina, con la cara entre las manos y una taza de té sin tocar sobre la mesa. Estaba lloviendo. No la lluvia salvaje que había visto seis semanas antes, en la isla, sino una típica llovizna inglesa. Fría e interminable.

Tres veces a la semana, contra los deseos de Sasuke, dormía allí.

—Déjalo. Es un apartamento muy pequeño y está lejos. Vente a vivir conmigo.

Ella se negó, aunque la tentación de despertarse cada mañana al lado del hombre que amaba era tan fuerte como un trago de agua para un sediento.

La realidad era que, a pesar de que hacían el amor apasionadamente en los sitios más inapropiados, Sakura sabía que aquella pasión era algo transitorio. Estaba durando más de lo que ella había previsto, más de lo que le había durado ninguna mujer tras la muerte de su esposa, pero "amor" era una palabra que Sasuke Uchiha no había pronunciado en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando estaba encima de ella, estremecido de pasión.

Sakura se preguntaba cuál sería su reacción cuando le diera la noticia.

Iría a buscarla en media hora para ir a comer a las afueras de Londres. Después tenían pensado ir al cine para ver una comedia romántica por la que él había mostrado cero entusiasmo, pero que vería porque ella quería verla.

Qué fácil sería leer señales equivocadas en esos pequeños detalles. Qué fácil pensar que, quizá sin darse cuenta, Sasuke también la amaba.

¿Le habría pedido que se fuera a vivir con él si no la amase? ¿Lo encontraría mirándola a todas horas en la oficina si no la amase?

Pero si la amase se lo diría. De eso estaba segura. Y le hablaría de su vida. Le hablaría de todo, excepto de su difunta esposa. La única vez que intentó hablar de ello, Sasuke cambió de tema inmediatamente.

Entonces, ¿qué iba a pasar?

Sakura tomó un sorbo de té, esperando el golpecito en la puerta. Tenía llave del portar y también llave de su casa, pero solía llamar.

Y aunque estaba esperándolo, al oírlo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Iba vestida de invierno, con unos pantalones de pana verde oliva y un ajustado jersey de color crema.

Desde que salía con Sasuke había cambiado un poco de estilo. Seguía siendo conservadora, pero un poco más elegante, más atrevida. Fueron de compras juntos un par de veces y Sasuke protestó sin cesar porque no lo dejaba llevarla a las tiendas de diseño donde, según él, podrían comprar ropa bonita de verdad.

—Esnob —lo regañó ella.

Sasuke amenazó con castigarla por el terrible insulto. Y el castigo consistió en hacerle el amor tan apasionada, tan profundamente que seguía poniéndose colorada al recordarlo.

—Pensé que no ibas a abrir nunca —sonrió, abrazándola—. Llevo todo el día pensando en ti, bruja. ¿Y por qué te has puesto un jersey tan grueso? Así no puedo tocarte.

—Porque hace frío.

—Pero no podré hacerte nada en el cine.

Sakura soltó una carcajada. Sasuke también iba vestido de invierno y los colores oscuros le sentaban tan bien como los claros. Como era pálido de piel, seguía conservando el bronceado de la isla, mientras ella ya había perdido el suyo.

—Solo los adolescentes hacen cosas en el cine, tonto.

—Tú me haces sentir como un adolescente.

Jamás se había sentido tan vivo. Las noches de pasión en la isla habían continuado en Londres. No se cansaba de ella. Todo lo contrario. No duraría, por supuesto, pero por el momento Sakura le parecía tan embrujadora como el primer día.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo? —preguntó ella, tomando su bolso. Había preparado un discurso, pero no podía decir nada. Se sentía incapaz.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tienes hambre? El restaurante al que vamos está a cuarenta minutos de aquí. Y luego tardaremos otros cuarenta minutos para llegar al cine.

—Veo que vas a sugerir alguna alternativa.

Más tarde, se dijo. Se lo diría más tarde. No quería estropear aquel domingo.

—Si eliminamos el restaurante a las afueras...

— ¿Y qué hay del mejor pescado frito que iba a probar en toda mi vida?

—Como iba diciendo, si eliminamos el restaurante y vamos a un sitio que esté más cerca del cine, nos ahorraríamos al menos una hora y media. Y eso nos daría tiempo para...

— ¿Para qué? -sonrió Sakura.

Aunque no tenía ninguna duda. El brillo de sus ojos lo dejaba muy claro.

Seguía pensando que debían hablar antes de que terminase el día pero, como una cobarde, se dejó convencer.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —Sonrió Sasuke, tirando del jersey—. Vaya, sin sujetador. Qué delicia —murmuró, acariciando sus pechos.

¿Cómo podía resistirse? ¿Cómo iba a encontrar la forma de decir lo que tenía que decirle? Hacer el amor con él era como estar en el cielo. Era demasiado fácil posponer lo desagradable, incluso para una persona como ella, que siempre se enfrentaba de cara con las adversidades. Llegaron al cine cuando estaba empezando la película, pero Sakura no podía concentrarse en la historia. Y en cuanto salieron al vestíbulo, le dijo que tenían que hablar.

— ¿Aquí?

—No, aquí no.

—Era una broma.

—Ya —murmuró Sakura, mordiéndose los labios.

Era guapísimo. Todas las mujeres lo miraban con admiración y se preguntó si ella habría hecho lo mismo cuando estaba casado.

— ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

—Tenemos que hablar. Podríamos ir...

— ¿A mi casa?

—No, a tu casa no.

Ni a su casa ni a su apartamento. A ningún sitio donde la tentación de tocarlo fuera irresistible.

—Al tuyo entonces.

—No.

—Pues me estoy quedando sin sugerencia. Es muy tarde y hace demasiado frío como para sentarnos en un banco.

— ¡A la oficina!

Sakura la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

— ¿A la oficina? ¿Ahora, un domingo por la noche?

—Sí.

Él se encogió de hombros. Pero se preguntó si querría hablar de compromiso, de formalizar la relación. Y se preguntó también cuál sería su reacción si lo hiciera.

Sorprendentemente, no sintió ganas de salir corriendo, como cuando otras mujeres se lo habían propuesto.

Quizá deseaba irse a vivir con él, pero quería poner condiciones. Las escucharía, por supuesto. Lo estaba volviendo loco no tenerla cerca todos los días.

Aquella mañana se había despertado pensando en ella y no se sintió tranquilo hasta que la vio.

Tenía la sensación de que quizás Sakura querría hablar de matrimonio. No habían hablado de ello hasta aquel momento, pero intuía que deseaba casarse. Y él la necesitaba, la necesitaba más que nada en la vida. Sus risas, sus comentarios, su forma de hacer el amor.

Pero, ¿la necesitaba tanto como para casarse con ella? El recuerdo de Karin y las esperanzas que había puesto en su matrimonio volvieron entonces, recordándole por qué había jurado no volver a cometer ese error.

Solo cuando el taxi se detuvo delante del edificio, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que habían hecho el viaje en silencio. Por primera vez.

Cuando la miró, vio que estaba jugando distraídamente con una cadenita que llevaba al cuello, un regalo de cumpleaños de su madrina.

—No será tan malo como imaginas —dijo Sasuke, apretando su mano.

— ¿Qué?

—Sea lo que sea, no creo que sean tan malo, ¿no?

La oficina había dejado de parecerle un buen sitio. Al fin y al cabo, fue allí donde hicieron el amor por primera vez. Y en más ocasiones después de eso. Una vez incluso durante las horas de trabajo. Sasuke sencillamente cerró la puerta y le hizo el amor en el sofá.

Pero era el único sitio al que podían ir.

—Y no tienes que poner esa cara. Parece como si fueras a un entierro.

A Sasuke se le ocurrió entonces que quizá no quería irse a vivir con él. Quizá todo lo contrario... quizá quería cortar la relación. Ese pensamiento le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

El rostro de Sakura, normalmente transparente, era hermético en aquel momento. Y cuando subían en el ascensor no se apoyó sobre su hombro como solía hacer. Se quedó al otro lado, pensativa.

La quinta planta estaba a oscuras y Sasuke fue encendiendo luces a su paso.

—Bueno, dime qué pasa —dijo cuando llegaron a su despacho—. A ver si lo adivino. Quieres formalizar la relación. Aunque no entiendo por qué no podíamos hablar de esto en tu casa o en la mía.

—Sasuke, yo...

—Siéntate aquí, a mi lado. No te quedes de pie como un juez.

Sasuke se sentó, pero no a su lado en el sofá, sino en la silla donde solía sentarse para tomar notas.

—Lo que quiero decirte...

—Te he pedido que vivas conmigo. Es mucho más de lo que he hecho con cualquier otra mujer.

—Sí, pero lo que quería decir es...

—Quieres cortar conmigo, ¿verdad?

¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Lo que iba a decirle no tenía nada que ver con el matrimonio, ni con formalizar su relación. A juzgar por su palidez, parecía a punto de salir corriendo.

—Sasuke...

— ¿Eso es lo que vas a decirme? -la interrumpió él, levantándose.

— ¿Quieres dejarme hablar? ¡Y deja de moverte, me estás poniendo nerviosa!

Sasuke levantó las manos en un gesto de paz y se dejó caer en el sofá de nuevo, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

— ¿Y bien?

—Estoy embarazada.

El silencio se alargó mucho más de lo que ella había esperado. Mucho más.

—Pensé que no estaba en época fértil en la isla, que no había posibilidad... y empecé a tomar la píldora en cuanto volvimos a Inglaterra. Pero calculé mal. No podía creerlo cuando me hice la prueba hace unos días, así que fui a mi ginecólogo. Me dijo que esas cosas pasan a veces, que la ovulación puede alterarse por un cambio de clima o por un acontecimiento inesperado...

Sasuke no dijo nada. De hecho, permanecía impasible.

En el fondo, Sakura había pensado que se alegría. Qué tonta era. Qué ingenua.

—Vaya, veo que no eres diferente de las demás, ¿eh, Sakura? ¿Cuándo planeaste todo esto? ¿Cuándo decidiste que quedarte embarazada era la mejor forma de tener acceso a mi cuenta corriente? ¿La primera vez que lo hicimos, aquí, en el sofá?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir. Dime una cosa, ¿ha sido idea tuya o Kiba también está involucrado? Ah, ya lo entiendo. Kiba y tú lo habéis planeado juntos. Nunca cometiste el error de mencionar una alianza, ni siquiera querías irte a vivir conmigo... porque nunca has querido casarte conmigo. ¡El plan era simplemente quedarte embarazada y convencerme de que yo soy el padre para que te mantenga a ti y a tu amante!

Sakura lo miraba, incrédula.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— ¡No te hagas la inocente! —Exclamó Sasuke, levantándose de nuevo—. ¿Te has estado acostando con los dos a la vez? Ah, claro que sí. Por eso querías tener unos días libres a la semana. O eso o has usado a ese pobre idiota igual que a mí.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?

— ¡Porque es la verdad!

— Te equivocas, Sasuke. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? No he visto a Kiba desde que volvimos a Inglaterra.

— ¿Y cómo sé que es verdad? No estamos juntos todo el tiempo. Tú querías tener unos días para ti sola, ¿no, Sakura?

—No, lo que quería...

Lo había hecho para no aburrirlo, para que no se hartase de ella, pensó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que intentaba contener. Estaba convencida de que Sasuke acabaría amándola. Qué equivocada estaba...

A juzgar por su reacción, Sasuke Uchiha jamás habría podido amarla. La miraba como si fuera una extraña, una enemiga.

—Y aunque tu amante y tú no hubierais planeado esto juntos, evidentemente es el pasaporte para una vida de lujos. Me has tomado por un idiota, Sakura. Y deja que te diga una cosa: nadie, absolutamente nadie me toma por idiota.

—Te equivocas. Nunca te he tomado por idiota, nunca he querido reírme de ti.

—No, solo has sobreestimado tu influencia, querida.

Sakura apartó la cara, como si estuviera llorando. Menuda imagen de inocencia. A pesar de saber que era mentira, Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abrazarla.

Se acercó a la ventana, desde donde podía ver todo el centro de Londres, y unos segundos después se volvió con expresión hostil.

— ¿Creías que estaría dispuesto a pagar lo que hiciera falta por el hijo de otro hombre?

— ¿Por qué sigues diciendo que el hijo no es tuyo? -exclamó Sakura, llevándose las manos al estómago en un gesto protector.

Sasuke no contestó.

—O quizá imaginabas que lo que sentía por ti era amor.

Al decirlo, se dio cuenta de algo terrible. Estaba enamorado de ella. Sakura no había sido solo una compañera de cama, pero no lo había visto hasta aquel momento. Precisamente en aquel momento.

—No, yo...

— ¡Porque si imaginabas eso, te equivocas!

Quería hacerle daño, tanto daño como ella le estaba haciendo.

— ¡Nunca te he querido! Sí, tú y yo éramos compatibles en la cama, pero nada más. Admito que me gusta mucho acostarme contigo, pero amor... no me hagas reír. Hay una gran diferencia entre el deseo y el amor.

—Sí, es cierto —replicó Dulce—. Y ahora que he dicho lo que quería decirte, no tiene sentido que siga aquí —añadió, levantándose.

Cuando Sasuke la imaginó caminando hasta su apartamento, una diminuta figura envuelta en aquel abrigo, se le encogió el corazón. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que seguramente iría a casa de su amante. No estaría sola.

— ¿Cuándo quieres que me vaya de la empresa?

—Ahora mismo.

Sasuke la siguió hasta el despacho.

—No tienes que ir detrás de mí. No voy a robarte nada —le espetó Sakura, guardando un libro y una pluma en el bolso. La planta tendría que quedarse. No podía ir en el metro cargada con una planta enorme.

— ¿Qué hago con las cosas que tengo en tu casa?

—Te las enviaré.

— ¿Y el finiquito?

—Ah, eso es lo que importa, ¿no? No te preocupes. Hablaré con el departamento de personal para que te envíen un cheque. Pero si crees que recibirás algo más de lo que te corresponde, estás equivocada.

Sakura levantó la barbilla, orgullosa.

—He preguntado por el finiquito porque voy a necesitar el dinero para cuidar de mi hijo. Sé que no te interesa en absoluto este niño, pero no te convenzas a ti mismo de que es de otro hombre, porque no es así. Puedes inventarte las razones que te dé la gana para justificar tu comportamiento, pero te estarás mintiendo a ti mismo. Nunca pensé que fueras un cobarde, Sasuke, pero lo eres.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos, furiosos los dos.

—Márchate.

—Adiós, Sasuke.

Todo era como una pesadilla. ¿De verdad le había dicho esas cosas tan horribles? ¿De verdad la había acusado de querer engañarlo, de planear todo aquello con Kiba para quedarse con su dinero? ¿De verdad creía que el hijo no era suyo?

Sakura no podía creerlo. Llegó a su apartamento milagrosamente de una pieza y se pasó la noche preguntándose qué sería lo siguiente en aquella pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida.

Tendría que decírselo a sus padres. Sería una desilusión para ellos, pero necesitaba su ayuda. No podría criar al niño sin ellos. Especialmente en Londres, donde todo era carísimo.

De modo que tendría que irse a Cornualles.

Afortunadamente, tenía algunos ahorros. Pero los ahorros se evaporaban en cuanto uno empezaba a tirar de ellos y no podía estar sin trabajo durante mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente, cuando se dirigía a la agencia de empleo se le ocurrió pensar que no tenía referencias. Y las necesitaba. Aunque seguramente Sasuke no querría dárselas.

Lo llamó por teléfono a su línea privada y cuando oyó su voz, tuvo que llevarse una mano al corazón.

—Soy Sakura. Llamo para saber si podrías darme referencias.

A Sasuke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al oír su voz. Era un idiota. Un completo idiota.

—Ya están redactadas. Las dicté después de pedirle al departamento de personal que te enviaran el cheque. Y no te preocupes, no pienso mentir sobre tu capacidad como secretaria.

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué me das las gracias? Has sido una secretaria muy eficiente. Algunos dirían que incluso "demasiado" eficiente.

—Por favor, no empieces otra vez.

—Tendrás el cheque y las referencias mañana por la mañana. ¿Quieres algo más?

Se sentía como un imbécil, pero hubiera querido alargar como fuera aquella absurda conversación.

—No, nada.

Sasuke colgó y se tapó la cara con las manos.

El tiempo lo cura todo, se dijo. En una semana estaría de nuevo consumido por el trabajo. Y en un mes seguramente ni siquiera recordaría su cara.

No tenían por qué volver a ponerse en contacto. Su amante y ella tendrían que cargar con las consecuencias de su ridículo y vergonzoso plan.

Y él... sencillamente seguiría adelante.

Casi sonrió ante la claridad de sus pensamientos. No pasaba nada, nada en absoluto.

Sasuke tomó la agenda de teléfonos, pero las páginas no prometían nada interesante. Con el tiempo, se dijo. Todo volvería a la normalidad con el tiempo.

CONTIANURA…

****

OO: Por cieerto kiero decirles qe ayeeer:B me inscribí en un gimnacio  
>*W* SERE SEXY;) Más de lo qe ya soy y estoy sumamente emocionadac: pero lo malo esqe en el gimnacio, la escuela, la tarea &amp; proyectos :SSS! Nose si pueda seguir subiendo más historias, aunque ya tengo una a la mano;) (el cap.10 de esta historia, ya lo tengo;D) Pero de cualkier forma tratare de subir los capítulos, así mismo, cuando suba una nueva historia, respondere a los comentarios._. bueno ssi haayXD pro ahora ya no podre hacerlo público:c<p>

pero no crean qe no los leeo._. porqe lo hago!C: Asa para mi recibir comentarios, me pone tan feliz y lo agradezco demasidado, a todos los qe me siguen en mis historias adaptadas:) soy tan cntenta:P

Sin mas qe decir, me despido y la cnti se la traigo cndo pueda:)

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeec:


	10. Continuar lo pendiente

**!**

**:C No ps ke les puedo decir:c! :'( sta historia aaaqqi termina:c, pro lo qe todos estaban esperando:B Un Sasusaku COMEDIAROMANTICA100% lo subo mañana o pasado, tngo qe ver eso porqe ayer fui al gimnasio y loAME3 Ire diarioc: tengo qe star bien de saludc: no esqe ste gordisima._. pero tngo una qe otra lonjita:c aunqe ni parece porqe stoy aalta (es encerio._. soy altaxD Lo dire sin miedo a nada:B mido 1.73:B) pro bueeenoxD espero qee ustedes reciban este ultimo capitulo con una sonrisa, porqe ami me gusto y me qe qede satisfechar:) en menos de lo qe crean**

**YUMEIKO! ESTA AQQQQQQQQQQQQIc:**

**bno, los dejo leyendoc:  
>Ooooooooooooooooooooooo<strong>

Cap. 10

Algo pendiente

El PUB no le gustaba nada. Era demasiado oscuro y estaba abarrotado y lleno de humo. Pero era apropiados Sasuke tomó la botella de cerveza y dio un largo trago, antes de volverse hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué tiene para mí?

—Lo mismo que la semana pasada y la semana anterior. Nada. Al menos, nada de interés —contestó el hombre, mirando su cuaderno—. Una visita al ginecólogo, al supermercado varias veces, tres veces al cine... Siempre con otras mujeres. Ha tenido dos trabajos temporales en empresas de contabilidad.

—Eso no me interesa. ¿Y hombres? Uno en particular, de mediana estatura, ojos azules.

—Nada de hombres.

— ¿Seguro que está haciendo bien su trabajo?

—Mire, no me quejo del dinero que está pagándome para vigilar a esa chica, pero le aseguro que no hay ningún hombre. Está perdiendo el tiempo. Tengo mucha experiencia en esto y ya lo habría descubierto si hubiera algo.

— ¿Tiene... buen aspecto?

El detective lo miró, muy serio.

—El aspecto que cabe esperar.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—No parece comer mucho. La he visto en algún restaurante y solo toma ensaladas. Yo creo que, en su estado, debería comer más.

Sasuke golpeó la mesa con los dedos. Había sido un idiota al pensar que la olvidaría. Estaba convencido de que en un par de semanas volvería a la rutina normal, pero se había equivocado. Seguía trabajando, pero no tenía el corazón en ello. Iba a la oficina cada mañana, decidido a no dejar que los recuerdos de Sakura lo volviesen loco y volvía a casa por la noche después de haber fracasado.

—Creo que va a marcharse de Londres —dijo entonces el detective.

— ¿Cómo?

—Está pensando marcharse a casa de sus padres. Oí una conversación el viernes. Cree que Londres no sería buen sitio para criar al niño.

¿Cuándo? ¿En una semana, al día siguiente? ¿Estaría ya haciendo las maletas? Sasuke sintió pánico.

— ¿Está seguro?

—A menos que cambie de opinión... pero no creo que sea así.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo ha dicho que se iba?

—No lo ha dicho. Al menos, yo no lo escuché.

— ¿No le pago para eso, señor Orihima? ¿No le pago para que se entere de lo que yo no puedo enterarme?

—Mire... yo no puedo hacer nada más. Y, si no le importa, creo que mi trabajo ha terminado. Mi consejo es que hable con esa chica y solucione el problema —dijo el detective, levantándose—. Buena suerte. Si me necesita de nuevo, tiene mi tarjeta.

Sasuke lo observó salir del bar, pensativo.

De modo que Kiba había desaparecido de su vida. No sería capaz de esconder a su amante de un experto detective, especialmente sin saber que la estaban siguiendo.

Estaba sola e iba a marcharse de Londres.

Y había llegado la hora de tomar una decisión. Seguía obsesionado con ella. ¿Y qué pasaría cuando se fuera de Londres?

Suspirando, Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo. No podía olvidarla. Quería hablar con ella, verla de nuevo, hacerle el amor. Aunque lo hubiese traicionado con otro hombre.

Y esa era la píldora más amarga. El hecho de que siguiera enamorado de Sakura a pesar de que lo había engañado.

Pero la quería y tenía que hablar con ella antes de que se fuera de Londres.

La imaginó guardando un par de cosas en la maleta y mirando alrededor para ver si se dejaba algo importante, mientras el taxi esperaba en la calle. La imaginó cerrando la puerta del apartamento, metiendo la llave en el buzón para el casero, entrando en el taxi... y desapareciendo de su vida para siempre.

Sasuke se tomó el resto de la cerveza de un trago. Y el orgullo desapareció cuando se oyó a sí mismo dándole su dirección al taxista.

Debería haber adivinado que Sakura no estaría en casa. Pero esperaría. Ya que estaba allí... además, no se había sentido tan bien desde que la echó con cajas destempladas de la oficina.

Al menos hablaría con ella. Al menos, volvería a verla.

Había una cafetería cerca y Sasuke pidió un café, que tomó sentado frente a la puerta de cristal.

Esperaría. Lo que hiciera falta.

Vio a mucha gente entrando y saliendo del metro. Iba por el tercer café y estaba pensando en pedir un cuarto cuando la vio. Iba cargada de bolsas, que se pasaba de mano en mano. Parecía cansada.

Sasuke salió de la cafetería a toda prisa.

—No deberías cargas con cosas pesadas.

Sakura se quedó helada. Literalmente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él le quitó las bolsas de la mano.

—Esto pesa una barbaridad. ¿Qué llevas?

—Verduras. Son más baratas en el mercado... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Recuerdos de la última vez que "hablaron" aparecieron en su mente. Y no eran nada agradables.

—Ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir. Dame las bolsas.

Sasuke no le hizo caso y caminó a su lado hasta el portal.

—Mira, la última vez que nos vimos dijiste todo lo que querías decir. Y ahora, vete. Vete y déjame sola. No tengo por qué soportar tus insultos otra vez.

—Solo quiero hablar, de verdad.

— ¿De qué?

El no contestó, sencillamente se quedó esperando que abriese el portal. Irritada, Sakura abrió la puerta y dejó que la siguiera.

Un mes antes lo habría sacado de quicio que ella mantuviera esa actitud hostil cuando, en su opinión, quien tenía derecho a estar furioso era él. Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿Te importa decirme qué quieres? -preguntó Sakura, con las manos en las caderas.

La brisa la había despeinado, dándole ese aspecto de duende que Sasuke amaba con desesperación.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

— ¿No vas a preguntarme cómo estoy yo?

—No me interesa —replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues estoy fatal, aunque no te interese.

—Me alegro. Te lo mereces.

—No me lo estás poniendo nada fácil.

—Pues en ese caso, estás probando tu propia medicina.

Casi le daban ganas de reír, pero decidió no intentarlo para que no le saliese un sollozo. No pensaba darle la satisfacción de verla llorar.

—Pareces delgada. ¿No comes bien?

—Como perfectamente. Además, ¿desde cuándo te interesa mi salud? ¿No recuerdas lo que dijiste? Solo soy una buscavidas que ha querido engañarte trazando un plan con su amante.

—Sé que no has visto a Kiba desde que volvimos a Inglaterra.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído —dijo Sasuke, dejándose caer sobre una silla.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Porque te he seguido.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué insistes en hacerme repetir las cosas?

— ¿Que me has seguido? —repitió Sakura, atónita.

—Bueno, yo no, un detective.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Tenía que saber...

— ¡Tenías que saber! ¿Y te importa decirme qué es lo que tenías que saber?

—Si seguías viendo a ese hombre -contestó Sasuke.

— ¿Te refieres a Kiba, mi amante? ¿Y por qué querías saber si seguíamos viéndonos? Después de haber descubierto nuestro maléfico plan, no veo por qué te importa.

— ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado venir aquí, Sakura? ¡Me utilizaste y te merecías mis insultos!

— ¡Sabía que no podías venir solo para hablar! ¡Sabía que vendrías a insultarme! ¡Vete de mi casa ahora mismo!

— ¡Vas a tener el hijo de otro hombre! ¿Crees que eso no me duele? ¿Crees que me resulta fácil decir que me da igual de quién sea el niño mientras no te alejes de mí? —Exclamó Sasuke entonces—. ¿Crees que es agradable tener que contratar un detective porque no puedo soportar no saber qué es de tu vida?

¿Qué estaba diciendo? No podía estar diciendo que la amaba.

—Es tu hijo.

—Eso es imposible —dijo Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué es imposible? ¿Tu madre no te contó nunca lo de la cigüeña?

Él apretó los dientes.

—Es imposible porque yo no puedo tener hijos.

Sakura abrió la boca, atónita.

— ¿Te has hecho una vasectomía?

— ¿Una vasectomía? ¿Yo? Yo nunca me haría una vasectomía. Siempre quise tener hijos —replicó él.

No pensaba que algún día tendría que confesar aquel secreto y la sensación de estar a merced de alguien era completamente extraña para él. Pero adoraba a aquella mujer y adoraría a su hijo, aunque no fuera suyo, aunque hubiera sido concebido con intenciones egoístas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que no puedes tener hijos?

—Porque cuando me casé con Karin quise tenerlos inmediatamente y... como no pudo ser, fuimos al médico. Me dijo que no podría tener hijos.

— ¿El médico te dijo eso?

—Bueno, Karin fue a buscar los resultados. Fue ella quien me lo dijo. Sabía que yo no querría leer aquel informe...

—Te mintió.

Él levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

—Que te mintió —repitió Sakura—. Porque estoy embarazada de tu hijo, Sasuke. Kiba y yo nunca nos acostamos juntos.

Una tenue esperanza empezó a florecer entonces, pero Sasuke luchó contra la tentación de creerla.

—No puede ser.

—Por supuesto, solo hay una forma de enterarse. Volver al médico y que te hagan otra vez las pruebas —dijo Sakura—. ¿Quieres decir que habrías mantenido al niño... aun creyendo que no era tuyo? —preguntó entonces.

El la miró, desafiante. Pero ese gesto le quitaba años de encima. Parecía un niño inseguro, intentando esconder que tenía miedo. Y Sakura se murió de amor.

— ¿Es culpa mía haberme enamorado de ti?

— ¿Me quieres, Sasuke?

—Ya empezamos... -murmuró él, apartando la mirada.

—Hazte las pruebas. El niño es tuyo. Y, por cierto, yo también te quiero -dijo Sakura entonces, acariciando su pelo. Había intentando contener los sollozos, pero no pudo evitarlos—. Creo que te he querido siempre, incluso cuando me echaste de la oficina y de tu vida. Te adoro y no quiero que tengas dudas sobre tu hijo.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pensaba Sasuke dos días después, mientras esperaba que el médico le diera los resultados.

Sakura apretó su mano para darle confianza.

—Estas pruebas son concluyentes —dijo el doctor, colocándose las gafas—. Es usted tan capaz de tener hijos como cualquier otro hombre sano. No entiendo por qué ha creído que no podía tenerlos. Puede tener docenas, señor Uchiha.

— ¡Docenas! —Exclamó Sasuke-. ¡Sakura, puedo tener docenas de hijos!

— ¡Vaya!

Salieron emocionados de la consulta. Él parecía no caber en sí de gozo.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué Karin te mintió.

—Porque era su forma de insultarme. Nuestro matrimonio fue un fracaso de principio a fin, Sakura. Ella nunca quiso tener hijos y, cuando discutíamos, sabía que esa mentira era una carta que escondía en la manga —contestó él, acariciando su estómago, no tan plano como antes—. Fui un loco por creerla. Y más loco aún por no creer que este niño no era mío.

—Ya te he perdonado, Sasuke.

—Nunca he dejado de quererte, cariño. Pero tenemos una cosa pendiente.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con una cama?

—Eso también. Pero no, yo estaba pensando en una boda.

El corazón de Sakura se hinchó de alegría. Pero no por la boda, sino por el amor que veía en sus ojos.

— ¿Cuándo, cariño?

—Lo antes posible —contestó ella.

—Voy a ponerme manos a la obra ahora mismo.

F I N

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

Espero qe esta historia haya sido de su gustoc:

Yo lo ameeeeeC:

la nueva Historia se las traigo en cuanto tenga el primer capitulo y es lo qe hare ahoritac: Gracias por el apoyo y Qe Dios los bendiga ahora y siempre, qe tngan suerte en todo lo qe qieran.

TODO SE PUEDE EN ESTA VIDA. LAS COSAS INCIAN MIENTRAS UN SUE;O, QE ES UNA META QE SI TE LO PROPONES PUEDES ALCANZARLA!

Los adoroc:

Adios(:


End file.
